


A vot' service

by Wynhilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mystery, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhilde/pseuds/Wynhilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des escaliers qui bougent tous seuls, un étudiant plongé dans un coma mystérieux, une silhouette sinistre qui rôde près de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle... <br/>Cette année qui devait être de tout repos s'annonce plus mouvementée que prévu !<br/>Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont Harry est certain : c'est que Drago Malefoy est impliqué dans tout ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A la recherche de Wright

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319257) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> Un grand merci à ma beta préférée, Via ! <3

**1\. A la recherche de Wright**

Ron Weasley piqua sa saucisse de sa fourchette. Il en prit une bouchée et la mâcha pensivement, en regardant le plafond de la Grande Salle. Il grimaça en voyant les nuages noirs. Ils semblaient s’être rassemblés exprès au-dessus du château pour les tourmenter.

« C’est un présage, déclara-t-il. Aujourd’hui, le ciel pleurera avec les Gryffondor. »

La veille, le ciel avait effectivement pleuré. Le temps avait été si affreux que le match avait dû être reporté. Devoir attendre un jour de plus n’avait fait que rendre tout le monde encore plus anxieux. 

« Les présages sont pas franchement nécessaires, tu crois pas ? »

Harry s’attaqua à sa propre saucisse avant de se rendre compte qu’il ne pouvait pas manger. Son estomac était noué, même si c’était pas vraiment à cause du match. Il donna un nouveau coup dans la saucisse, juste parce qu’il aimait la façon dont sa fourchette la perçait. _Voilà, je l’ai tuée ; je peux plus la manger maintenant_.

« Pas avec Pyke comme Attrapeur.

— T’occupe pas de Pyke. »

Ron prit une nouvelle bouchée.

« On sera fichu à cause de Graham bien avant que Harper n’attrape le Vif.

— Il est pas si mauvais que ça.

— Il est pire que Pyke !

— Oh, pour l’amour de Dieu ! »

Hermione plia la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et la mit de côté avec un soupir.

« Vous pensez tous les deux que Gryffondor va perdre juste parce que vous ne jouez pas. »

Ron la regarda avec des yeux ronds. 

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Graham va probablement voler de côté pour l’éviter si on lui lance un Souaffle ? Et il est le putain de Gardien !

— Moui, bon, n’empêche, je reste optimiste. L’équipe des Serpentard a subi des pertes, elle aussi. 

— Je dirais pas « subir ». « Bon débarras » décrit mieux la situation. »

Harry hocha la tête. 

« Leur nouveau Gardien est pas mauvais, leurs Batteurs sont encore meilleurs, et Harper est un bon Attrapeur. Comparé à Pyke, il est génial. »

Hermione souleva un sourcil.

« Comparé à toi, il est plutôt pitoyable, par contre. »

_Ben, oui_. Harry savait qu’il valait mieux ne pas le dire à voix haute.

« On va perdre, Hermione. Et pas juste le match. Aujourd’hui, on va perdre la Coupe. »

Cela fit réagir Ron.

« Ne dit pas ça ! Il y a toujours Poufsouffle. On va quand même battre Poufsouflle.

— Jane Bradshaw, lui rappela Harry. »

Ils avaient vu la petite Jane voler, deux semaines plus tôt. La fille d’Eleanor Bradshaw, l’Attrapeuse star des Tornados, avait hérité du talent de sa mère. Née en août, l’élève de première année à Poufsouffle avait repris à son nom le titre de plus jeune Attrapeur du siècle. La voir faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch avec un sourire sur le visage et le vent dans ses cheveux avait rendu Harry nostalgique. _N’avale pas le Vif_ , avait-il pensé en la regardant. Mais ensuite il s’était rappelé la dernière fois que ses lèvres avaient touché un Vif d’Or et il avait été heureux de ne pas avoir à jouer au Quidditch cette année.

C’était un sentiment qu’il n’avait pas partagé avec Ron, cela dit. Tout comme il n’avait pas dit à Hermione qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment retourner à Poudlard. Ça ne semblait pas correct de s’inquiéter pour du Quidditch et des devoirs à rendre quand il y avait toujours des Mangemorts en liberté. _Je ne devrais pas être là ; ce n’est pas terminé._

« Tu as le droit à ça, avait dit Hermione. Tu mérites une pause. Du Quidditch, des cours, et des weekends à Pré-au-Lard. Pas de Mangemort, pas de Voldemort, pas de moments où on risque sa vie. »

_Peut-être que je le mérite_ , pensa Harry. _Mais est-ce que j’en ai envie ?_

Mais il était là, et maintenant c’était trop tard. _Ce sont nos choix qui montrent qui nous sommes vraiment_ , lui avait dit Dumbledore une fois. Poudlard avait été son choix, au final, et qu’est-ce que ça montrait ? Qu’il était paresseux ? Ou bien est-ce que son insatisfaction quant à son choix pouvait également montrer qui il était vraiment ? Harry donna un nouveau coup de fourchette dans sa saucisse, du gras en gicla et se répandit dans toute son assiette.

« Bradshaw, gémit Ron. Enfin, bon. Au moins, Malefoy n’a pas l’air heureux non plus. »

Harry se tourna instinctivement vers la table des Serpentard. Drago Malefoy tirait la tronche et fixait son bol de porridge. 

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, cela dit, ajouta Ron. Son équipe va gagner. »

_Mais ce n’est pas son équipe_ , pensa Harry. Tout comme l’équipe de Gryffondor n’était plus celle de Harry. Ils avaient des robes rouges avec un G doré brodé dessus, et des visages que Harry connaissait à peine.

_Ginny est dans l’équipe_ , se dit Harry. Mais Ginny n’était plus sienne non plus. 

« Pour être honnête, il n’a jamais l’air heureux, dit Hermione. »

Malefoy leva la tête, comme s’il avait entendu, mais c’était Harry qu’il regardait. 

« Ça aurait été cool de pouvoir jouer, dit Harry. J’aurais voulu pouvoir battre Malefoy de nouveau. »

Ça au moins c’était vrai, admit-il. Mais Malefoy n’avait pas l’air de vouloir le provoquer. Il n’y avait pas de sourire supérieur, pas de défi dans son regard ; il observa Harry un moment et puis détourna les yeux. Harry se sentit bizarrement déçu. Malefoy faisait beaucoup ce genre de choses ces derniers temps. Fixer Harry et puis se dépêcher de regarder ailleurs. Ça commençait à le gêner. 

« Faut que vous passiez à autre chose, sérieux. »

Hermione se leva.

« Vous croyez que j’aurais pas voulu être Préfète en Chef ? »

Elle balança son sac sur son épaule. Ça avait l’air lourd ; il était très probable qu’elle ait prévu de lire pendant le match. 

« Le Conseil d’Administration a fait un choix, et vous aussi ; ça sert à rien de geindre maintenant. »

Elle avait l’air assez furax pour quelqu’un qui disait être en paix avec ses choix. 

Le Conseil d’Administration de Poudlard s’était retrouvé dans une situation épineuse cette année. Le monde sorcier avait été plongé dans le chaos et les examens des BUSEs et ASPICs n’avaient pas eu lieu ; de toute façon, les étudiants y avaient été mal préparés. Beaucoup de parents étaient mécontents et avaient demandé à ce qu’on trouve une solution autre que d’obliger leurs enfants à finir leur scolarité un an plus tard que prévu. Pour répondre à cela, le Conseil avait mis en place des classes préparatoires aux BUSEs et aux ASPICs pour les élèves de cinquième et septième année. Les classes pour les BUSEs avaient eu lieu de juin à septembre, pour que les élèves puissent passer leurs BUSEs avant que leur sixième année ne commence, et les cours pour les ASPICs devaient avoir lieu de septembre à janvier, puisque Poudlard ne pouvait pas accueillir plus que quelques dizaines d’étudiants avant d’avoir subi une restauration complète. Du moins, c’était l’explication officielle pour avoir repousser les ASPICs si loin. La rumeur disait que McGonagall s’en était mêlée et avait dit que tout le monde avait perdu des gens et que c’était pas la peine de punir les professeurs de Poudlard avec un emploi du temps surchargé pour l’été. Apparemment elle avait dit :

« Les ASPICs peuvent attendre. Les professeurs de Poudlard ont besoin de vacances. »

Les cours préparatoires n’étaient pas obligatoires, mais la plupart des élèves avaient décidé d’y assister. Hermione avait voulu qu’ils n’en tiennent pas compte et s’inscrivent simplement en septième année, puisqu’ils l’avaient tous les trois complètement manquée, mais Harry et Ron avaient refusé tout net. Pas même la possibilité de pouvoir garder leurs places dans l’équipe de Gryffondor, ce qu’ils auraient eu le droit de faire en tant que septième année, n’avait pu les décider. Au final, elle s’était résignée, et s’était inscrite aux cours préparatoires aussi, mais elle faisait la gueule à ce propos depuis. Particulièrement quand Ron osait se plaindre de la perte de son statut de préfet et de sa place de Gardien. 

« Vois ça comme ça, ajouta-t-elle joyeusement. On ne sera pas là pour le match de fin d’année, donc si on perd vraiment la Coupe aujourd’hui, au moins on manquera rien. »

Là-dessus, elle se dirigea vers le Grand Hall, son sac se balançant gaiement sur son épaule. Ron fit la moue en la regardant, mais finit par soupirer. 

« Elle a pas tort, cela dit. Au moins on sera pas obligé de regarder les petites tronches satisfaites des Serpentard quand ils gagneront. 

— Aujourd’hui on sera obligé, pourtant, fit remarquer Harry.

— Tu es de quel côté ? grogna Ron en se levant. Viens. Toutes les bonnes places seront prises si on se grouille pas. »

Harry abandonna sa saucisse saccagée et le suivit. Ils trouvèrent Hermione dans le Hall bondé. 

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ron se tordit le cou pour mieux voir. Hermione s’éclaircit la gorge.

« On aurait besoin d’une plus grande porte, dit-elle sèchement. »

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, mais les élèves avaient l’air d’être coincés dans le passage, comme si trop d’entre eux avaient essayé de passer à la fois. 

« Tu sais, dit-elle, faussement nonchalante, le Préfet et la Préfète en chef devraient gérer ça. Demander à tout le monde de se mettre en ligne et de marcher calmement. Personne ne se retrouverait coincé. Mais est-ce qu’ils sont là ? Et ben non.

— Tu ferais ça _tellement_ mieux. »

Ron hocha la tête avec enthousiasme pour appuyer ses propos.

« Oh, oui. »

Ron en profita aussitôt :

« Et bien, je ferais un meilleur Gardien que Graham. »

Hermione renifla.

« Clairement, sans nous, tout devient n’importe quoi. »

Seamus Finnigan se planta à côté d’eux. Il secoua la tête tristement.

« Les gosses de nos jours, je vous jure. Ils arrivent même pas à sortir par une porte. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pas que je sois pressé de voir ce match, hein. Ça serait probablement mieux si on restait tous ici.

— Arrêtez de pousser, hurla quelqu’un devant. Je peux pas passer. Il y a quelque chose de pas _normal_ avec la porte.

— On dira que ton vœu va être exaucé, répondit Harry à Seamus. 

— C’est pas juste ! glapit une autre voix. »

Harry fit volte-face, reconnaissant le timbre haut-perché de Goyle. Gregory Goyle se tenait un peu plus loin, près de la porte d’entrée, et secouait vigoureusement par les épaules un petit Serdaigle. 

« Tu es un menteur ! Et un voleur ! »

Hermione fut instantanément au côté de Harry, la baguette à la main. Mais le petit Serdaigle n’avait pas l’air d’avoir besoin qu’on le sauve. Il sortit sa baguette en un clin d’œil.

« Lâche-moi ou dis adieu à tes doigts ! ordonna-t-il. »

Goyle fit vite un pas en arrière, regardant ses doigts comme s’il les comptait pour s’assurer qu’il n’en manquait pas. Il semblait avoir du mal à arriver au bout de son compte et la foule se mit à rire. Ça fit voir rouge à Goyle qui chargea comme un taureau. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse atteindre le garçon, Malefoy fut là, le poussant en arrière. 

« Laisse tomber, dit Malefoy dans un murmure qui porta à travers le hall. Viens, on a un match à voir. 

— Mais il m’a volé un truc ! insista Goyle. »

Le garçon lui fit une grimace.

« C’est ça. 

— Dégage, gamin, rétorqua Malefoy.

— C’est à toi de dégager, dit le garçon, et puis il dut se dire que sa réplique manquait de sel car il ajouta : Pourriture de Mangemort. »

Il donna un coup de pied dans la cheville de Malefoy et s’enfuit. A l’amusement général, Malefoy glapit.

« Espèce de petit… »

Il sortit sa baguette, comme s’il voulait courir après le gamin et lui jeter un maléfice, mais alors qu’il se retournait ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry à l’autre bout du hall, et il se figea. Et puis il rougit, détourna le regard, et rangea sa baguette dans sa robe. Les autres élèves se moquaient toujours de lui.

Harry n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger sur la réaction de Malefoy, parce que le Professeur Chourave arriva dans le Grand Hall.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? s’écria-elle. »

Avant que quiconque puisse dire quelque chose d’autre, quelqu’un cria :

« On ne peut pas franchir la porte ! »

Et la foule se dispersa en riant.

« Franchement…  dit Chourave en secouant la tête, tandis qu’elle se taillait un chemin à travers la foule. »

Les élèves se poussèrent pour la laisser passer, et Harry perdit la trace de Malefoy. 

« Mmh, voilà qui est bizarre, entendit-il dire Chourave avant qu’elle ne crie : _Finite Incantatem !_  »

Hermione grogna. 

« J’aurais dû me rendre compte que la porte était ensorcelée. »

Elle se tourna vers Seamus.

« C’est toi qui l’as fait ? Tu disais que ça serait mieux si on restait ici.

— Bah oui, répondit aussitôt Seamus. Avec mes incroyables dons en télépathie. »

Chourave s’éclaircit la gorge.

«  _Finite Incantatem !_  »

Hermione avait toujours sa baguette en main. Elle la fit tourner, très impatiente. Quand Chourave échoua pour la troisième fois, Hermione s’avança, la baguette levée.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, Professeur ! »

Elle n’était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, cependant. Plusieurs élèves crièrent «  _Finite Incantatem !_ ensemble, et les sortilèges explosèrent dans l’air avec un bang. Des étincelles volèrent partout et mirent le feu au chapeau de Chourave. Hermione l’éteignit rapidement.

« Pauvre de moi ! dit Chourave en examinant son chapeau. Vous avez besoin d’apprendre un peu le self-contr… »

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase car les gens se rendirent compte que la porte était ouverte et se précipitèrent en avant, maquant de piétiner ceux qui étaient devant. 

« Et ça comme présage, t’en penses quoi ? commenta Ron, grognon. »

Il faisait frais dehors, mais les nuages menaçants qui étaient apparus au plafond de la Grande Salle semblaient s’être dissipés. Le soleil perçait, et ses reflets brillaient à la surface du lac. 

« Dommage, dit Ron en plissant les yeux devant le soleil. J’espérais qu’il pleuvrait. On aurait pu utiliser le temps comme excuse pour avoir perdu. »

Ils trouvèrent des sièges vides dans les gradins sud, derrière les buts. Ce n’était pas les meilleurs sièges, le côté Serpentard du terrain était trop loin, mais au moment où ils s’assirent, Hermione plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit deux paires de Multiplettes. 

Ron les regarda avec émerveillement.

« Je les ai fait venir tout à l’heure, dit Hermione, sur la défensive. Si je l’avais pas fait, j’aurais dû te supporter tout le match répéter que tu aurais dû penser à les emmener. »

Ron la couva d’un regard attendri et Harry se saisit hâtivement de ses Multiplettes et regarda le terrain, s’attendant à une séance de roulages de patins en bonne et due forme. 

Un élève de première année s’était assis à côté de lui et le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte. Harry fit de son mieux pour l’ignorer, regardant le terrain à la place. Ce fut facile de repérer Ginny quand l’équipe de Gryffondor fit son entrée. Ses cheveux flamboyants étaient tenus en arrière dans une longue queue de cheval. Son visage pâle était un masque indéchiffrable quand elle serra la main du capitaine Serpentard. _Bonne chance_ , pensa Harry, souhaitant que l’équipe parvienne à l’emporter malgré les circonstances défavorables. La dernière fois que Gryffondor avait gagné, Ginny s’était précipitée dans les bras de Harry et il l’avait embrassée. Il était peu probable que cela arrive à nouveau, mais le souvenir du sourire de Ginny et de la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle avait couru dans ses bras lui mit du baume au cœur. Il l’avait rendue malheureuse quelques mois auparavant ; elle méritait de trouver le bonheur à nouveau. 

« Ginny devrait être Attrapeuse, dit Ron tout à coup, un peu essoufflé. »

La séance de bisous mouillés devait être terminée.

« Elle est un million de fois meilleure que Pyke. »

Harry secoua la tête. 

« Elle a davantage de contrôle sur la situation en tant que Poursuiveuse. Il est peu probable que l’on gagne, mais on a besoin de tous les points qu’on peut grappiller. 

— Dah. Ils sont partis. Je ne peux pas regarder, dit Ron en regardant avec avidité à travers ses Multiplettes. »

Les équipes décollèrent, partant comme autant de fusées rouges et vertes. Ils étaient à peine dans les airs depuis une minute quand le Poursuiveur de Serpentard vola jusqu’aux buts et lança le Souaffle à Graham. Les Serpentard applaudirent quand Graham se mit hors de portée de sa trajectoire.

Ron soupira.

« Fichtre. Quel début. »

Harry parcourait les gradins des Serpentard du regard, ayant une envie masochiste de voir leurs faces réjouies. Mais il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à repérer l’éclair familier de cheveux blond-blanc.

« Malefoy n’est pas là, dit-il.

— Quoi, demanda Ron, distrait. Oh, il est probablement en train de bouder parce que ce gamin lui a fichu la pâté devant tout le monde.

— Peut-être. »

Harry repéra Goyle, qui était assis entre Blaise et une fille de Serpentard que Harry ne connaissait pas.   
Tout le monde se leva à nouveau dans les tribunes quand Pyke se prit un Cognard dans l’épaule et manqua tomber de son balai.

« C’est une boucherie, dit Ron d’une voix d’enterrement. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là, déjà ? »

_Et moi donc ?_ pensa Harry, essayant à nouveau de trouver Drago Malefoy. Il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre au fond de ses entrailles. Malefoy avait eu l’air si coupable, tout à l’heure, tournant à l’écarlate quand il avait vu Harry, évitant son regard. Qu’est-ce qu’il mijotait ? La dernière fois que Malefoy avait manqué un match de Quidditch, ses raisons avaient été sinistres. Toutefois, les temps étaient différents. 

_Viens, on a un match à voir_. C’est ce que Malefoy avait dit. Pourquoi avait-il changé d’avis ? Ou peut-être qu’il avait fait exprès de le dire de façon à ce que tout le monde entende ? Harry parcourut les gradins des Serdaigle du regard, à la recherche du petit garçon avec qui Malefoy et Goyle avaient eu un problème. Il ne parvint pas à le trouver. Voilà qui était inquiétant. Malefoy avait eu l’air si furieux quand les autres élèves s’étaient moqués de lui. Et maintenant, lui et le gamin avaient tous les deux _disparu_. Toute l’école était là, sauf eux. 

La foule applaudit à nouveau.

_Je peux pas rester ici comme ça_. Harry se leva.

« Il faut que… »

Ron le regarda sans comprendre.

« Toilettes, dit Harry. Je reviens de suite. »

Il partit avant que Ron puisse lui poser de questions. Il l’entendit hurler « Tu blagues ? », mais il pensa qu’il valait mieux l’ignorer. 

Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il eut l’impression que tous les yeux étaient sur lui, et que tout le monde savait qu’il abandonnait le match pour partir à la poursuite de Drago Malefoy. Ça ne semblait pas très probable, cela dit. A coup sûr, le match était plus intéressant. 

« Robins—Carmichael—Weasley—Robins ! hurlait Orla Quirke la nouvelle commentatrice de Quidditch. Weasley ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! »

Explosion de joie dans les gradins des Gryffondor. Harry se hâta de rejoindre le château. Ce n’est qu’après avoir refermé la lourde porte derrière rien qu’il réalisa qu’il avait mal à la tête. C’était tellement bruyant dehors. 

Dans la pénombre du château déserté, son idée semblait complètement ridicule. Qu’est-ce que Malefoy pouvait bien faire ? Sûrement pas quelque chose qui nécessitait une enquête. Le petit Serdaigle qui avait humilié Malefoy devant tout le monde finirait par se retrouver un jour avec des navets à la place des oreilles, Harry n’en doutait pas, mais pour Malefoy, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Il était plus du genre à ruminer et faire des plans qu’à agir impulsivement. 

Et il était également peu probable qu’il fasse réellement du mal à quiconque, surtout pour un truc si insignifiant. Les Malefoy avaient fait attention à ne pas faire de conneries dernièrement. Lucius Malefoy avait passé son temps à jeter des Gallions à droite et à gauche pour n’importe quelle bonne cause à la mode. Il avait même envoyé cent Gallions à Hermione, expliquant que l’argent était pour la SALE et déclarant qu’il avait toujours pensé que les elfes de maison devraient être libres et que c’était pour ça qu’il avait libéré le dernier elfe qu’il lui restait, il y avait des années de cela. 

« Vous pouvez être certaine de ma sincérité, disait la lettre de Lucius Malefoy, car j’en appelle au témoignage de notre estimé Sauveur, Harry Potter, qui a aidé à libérer Dobby l’elfe de maison, et n’a pas eu à en subir les conséquences. »

Après avoir ri pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Ron avait secoué la tête.

« C’est une blague ? Il veut qu’on lui soit reconnaissant parce qu’il n’a pas assassiné Harry pour avoir libéré Dobby ?

— C’est une menace, avait analysé Hermione. Il veut juste nous rappeler qu’il aurait pu et qu’il pourrait _toujours_ tuer Harry. »

_C’est du désespoir_ , avait pensé Harry. Les Malefoy étaient comme la version humaine de la Baguette de Sureau : désespérés de maintenir l’illusion de la victoire en se rangeant du côté du vainqueur. Harry ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Lucius. Il pensait que Lucius était prêt à ramper avec sincérité et enthousiasme, tout en attendant son heure. Et s’il continuait à jeter suffisamment d’or à tout le monde, son heure _arriverait_ , et il serait à nouveau respecté comme il l’avait été. 

Parfois Harry regrettait d’avoir parlé en leur faveur au procès des Malefoy, reconnaissant qu’eux aussi avaient été, de bien des manières, les victimes de Voldemort. Il n’avait pas pensé que ses mots auraient autant de poids. Aider Lucius n’avait pas spécialement été le but de Harry. 

« Tu n’avais pas besoin de dire ça, Harry, lui avaient fait remarquer Ron et Hermione. L’année dernière a été dure pour eux, c’est vrai, mais Lucius Malefoy est un homme sans merci. »

Mais Harry s’était souvenu de Dumbledore, en train de s’affaisser contre la rambarde, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Drago Malefoy qui le tenait en joue de sa baguette.

« C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne, lui avait dit Dumbledore. »

Il avait offert sa protection à Malefoy, pour lui et ses parents. Si Dumbledore avait vécu, il aurait tenu sa parole. Peut-être que c’était à Harry de la tenir pour lui. Il était trop tard pour les protéger, mais il n’était pas trop tard pour faire preuve de merci. Lucius avait de la chance que personne ne soit mort lors de la seconde année de Harry quand il avait dissimulé le journal de Tom Jedusor dans les livres de Ginny, et Drago avait de la chance que Ron et Katie aient survécu à ses tentatives d’assassiner Dumbledore. Si les choses avaient été différentes, Harry ne pensait pas qu’il aurait réussi à trouver de la pitié en lui. 

Il devait reconnaître, cependant, que Lucius Malefoy en train d’inonder le monde sorcier de ses Gallions semblait plus utile que de l’avoir en train de pourrir à Azkaban pendant que son or prenait la poussière à Gringotts. 

Réfléchir au comportement récent de Lucius Malefoy le força à faire une pause. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, les regards de Drago et sa gêne pouvaient être interprétés différemment. Est-ce que Lucius avait ordonné à son fils de devenir ami avec lui ? C’était clairement une possibilité. Lucius avait fait ça par le passé, après tout. 

La bouche de Harry se tordit en un sourire tandis qu’il atteignait l’escalier principal. Drago ne serait pas ravi par de telles consignes. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait été si prompt à ranger sa baguette quand il avait vu que Harry le regardait. Balancer des maléfices à des petits garçons devait être sur la liste des choses que Drago ne devait pas faire en présence de Harry Potter. 

Harry sourit plus largement, de plus en plus convaincu par sa nouvelle théorie. Il avait complètement abandonné l’idée de chercher Malefoy et voulait retourner au match, mais ses pieds le conduisirent jusqu’au septième étage à la place. Il pensait que c’était la faute des escaliers plutôt que le fait qu’il ait été distrait. Ils avaient toujours été difficiles. Ils bougeaient dans tous les sens, des dizaines à la fois qui s’élevaient dans les airs jusqu’aux tours les plus hautes, mais mettre le pied sur le marbre poli arrêtait leur mouvement, et ils attendaient que la personne finisse son trajet avant de se remettre en route. Il n’y avait qu’à espérer que leur parcours habituel n’ait pas changé soudainement.

Le septième étage était tout aussi désert que le reste du château. _Je devrais retourner au match. Ou monter dans la salle commune._ Mais les pensées de Harry revinrent aux Malefoy, comme un disque rayé. Les intentions de Lucius et celles de Drago n’étaient pas nécessairement les mêmes, réfléchit-il. Et s’il était envisageable que Drago obéisse à son père, il l’était tout autant qu’il décide de le défier. Après tout, si on avait dit à Drago de rechercher l’amitié de Harry, il n’avait pas été très efficace jusqu’à maintenant. 

La tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet était juste comme Harry s’en rappelait, mais ce n’était pas le cas de l’entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Harry s’arrêta net. Là où autrefois il y avait eu un mur et où il fallait le souhaiter pour que l’entrée apparaisse se trouvait maintenant une massive porte en chêne avec un gros bouton de porte sculpté. Harry n’avait pas pensé qu’il trouverait Malefoy ici, mais apparemment, il y avait quelque chose à trouver. Ou bien est-ce qu’il avait souhaité quelque chose sans y faire attention ? 

La salle avait besoin d’instruction spécifiques, avait toujours dit Neville, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir demandé quoi que ce soit, même de façon vague. 

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était petite et nue, à peine la taille du placard dans lequel Harry avait dormi à une époque. Il n’y avait pas d’araignées, cependant. Harry aurait préféré qu’il y en ait. Des toiles d’araignées et de la poussière, des meubles cassés auraient donné une apparence plus normale à l’endroit, comme un placard qu’on avait cessé d’utiliser depuis longtemps. Mais la pièce avait l’air morte. Les murs étaient carbonisés, noircis par le feu qui avait ravagé la salle. 

C’était une vision déprimante. Des siècles d’histoires inconnues avaient brûlé dans cette pièce. Des centaines d’élèves y avaient caché leurs trésors et leurs bêtises et maintenant tout ça avait été détruit. 

Le livre de potions de Harry également. Ou plutôt, le livre de potions de Rogue. Ça avait été un objet utile. Et qu’est-ce qui se passerait maintenant quand on viendrait de ce côté-ci la nuit et qu’on avait envie d’uriner. Poudlard était censé offrir toute une collection de pots de chambres aux gens dont la vessie était pleine. Harry grimaça. _Un autre des trésors de Poudlard détruit, Professeur_. Peut-être que le château avait encore d’autres secrets, que Harry n’avait pas encore découverts, et qu’il ne découvrirait jamais.

Il referma la porte dans un grand bruit. Il regrettait d’être revenu là. Au septième étage, à Poudlard. Ça ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu’il avait perdu. Par moments, il avait l’impression d’avancer à l’envers. _Je ne devrais pas être là. Non, vraiment pas._ Il voulait être dans le monde réel. A attraper des Mangemorts, à empêcher que des gens ne soient blessés. Pas ici, à perdre un temps précieux pour du Quidditch. Et _Malefoy._ Kingsley lui avait proposé un travail. Il aurait pu être un Auror à l’heure qu’il était. Un job honoraire, davantage un entraînement que de vraies missions, mais quand même, ça aurait été quelque chose. Au moins il ne se sentirait pas si désœuvré. Il s’ennuyait. 

Une moue sur le visage, Harry fit demi-tour. Et se figea net. Drago Malefoy se tenait un peu plus loin, regardant à droite et à gauche de façon paniquée, comme s’il avait vu un fantôme. Son visage était rougi et en sueur, ses cheveux décoiffés, sa respiration rapide. Il avait couru, et couru vite. Ses yeux s’agrandirent quand il avisa Harry et il s’immobilisa, pareil à une statue de glace. 

« Potter ? murmura-t-il comme s’il pensait que Harry était le produit de son imagination. »

Harry avança prudemment ; il avait envie de sortir sa baguette. Pour se protéger de Malefoy, ou de la personne que Malefoy était en train de fuir. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry. »

Le teint de Malefoy était terreux. Il semblait prêt à repartir en courant. 

« Pourquoi tu n’es pas au match ?

— Match ? »

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Malefoy. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu’il ne retrouve le contrôle de lui-même. Il se redressa un peu.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, dit-il. »

Il était calme désormais, comme si tout allait bien.

« Tu aurais pu, acquiesça Harry. Mais tu ne l’as pas fait. C’est moi qui l’ai fait. »

Si on pouvait donner des coups de fouet avec ses yeux, Harry en aurait eu des marques sanglantes sur le visage. Malefoy répondit de sa voix traînante habituelle :

« Et bien j’ai décidé de rester pour taguer les murs des toilettes avec « Potter pue. » 

— Vraiment ? On aurait dit que tu avais vu un fantôme. »

L’incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de Malefoy. 

« C’est le cas. Le Moine Gras. Il a dit "Chalut." »

Harry soupira intérieurement. Il y avait des expressions moldues qu’on ne pouvait pas appliquer dans le monde sorcier. _J’ai toujours beaucoup à apprendre_ , pensa-t-il avec regret.

« Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il à la place. 

— Qui ne va pas ? Avec mon thé ce matin ? Avec le monde en général ? Avec toi ? Non, oui, et à l’évidence. Il va falloir que tu sois plus précis que ça. »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et choisit le truc qui n’allait pas qui pouvait lui en révéler le plus.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec le monde en général ?

— Il n’arrête pas de te mettre sur mon chemin. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Très bien. »

Il bougea de côté avec un geste de la main, invitant Malefoy à passer. Mais Malefoy pinça les lèvres et se tourna dans l’autre sens.

« J’allais par là.

— Vraiment ? »

Harry lui emboîta le pas.

« Ce couloir est un cul-de-sac, tu sais. Tu es sorti d’un mur, alors ?

— Il faut vraiment que tu me suives partout, Potter ? demanda Malefoy d’une voix cassante. Je pensais que ce temps-là était révolu.

— Tu pourrais arrêter d’agir de façon suspicieuse, suggéra Harry. »

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Malefoy avait évité de répondre à sa question – pourtant tout à fait légitime. 

« Tu pourrais arrêter de m’observer. Alors je pourrais agir comme je voudrais. »

Harry soupira. Ils n’allaient nulle part. 

« Ok. Franchement ? Je suis là parce que je pensais que tu voulais jeter un maléfice à ce gamin de Serdaigle. »

Malefoy s’arrêta brusquement.

« Sérieusement ? »

Il avait l’air amusé ; il sourit même, mais le sourire n’atteignit pas ses yeux. 

« Il est probablement au match avec tout le monde.

— Non. »

Malefoy secoua la tête et grimpa sur la première marche des escaliers. Ils gémirent, comme s’ils étaient mécontents de devoir s’immobiliser à nouveau.

« Et bien, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais je n’ai prévu de jeter de maléfice à personne aujourd’hui. A part à toi, peut-être, si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille.

— Et pourquoi tu veux être tranquille ? Tu as quelque chose d’important à faire ? »

Malefoy s’arrêta à nouveau. 

« Très bien, dit-il, l’air résigné. Puisque tu es si décidé à me faire passer un interrogatoire… J’en ai rien à fiche du match. Je ne suis même pas dans l’équipe. Que Serpentard gagne ou perde, qu’est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? C’est juste deux heures de ma vie de perdues. »

Harry aurait pu en dire autant. Il se demanda si Malefoy le savait et en avait profité pour lui raconter des bobards en sachant que Harry y croirait.

« Et le gosse ? demanda-t-il. Il est où ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’est embrouillé avec Goyle ? »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tommy Wright est un petit con qui vend des potions Affûte-Méninges. Goyle a dépensé cinquante Gallions pour ça, espérant que ça le rendrait intelligent. Ça n’a pas été le cas. »

Malefoy soupira.

« Je lui avais dit que c’était bidon. Franchement, il n’a qu’à s’en prendre à lui-même.

— Je vois, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Et qu’est-ce que tu faisais au septième étage ? »

Malefoy plissa les yeux. 

« Tu prends cet interrogatoire très au sérieux, hein ?

— Et toi tu évites la question avec beaucoup de sérieux. »

Un muscle frémit dans la mâchoire de Drago, et il s’agrippa à la balustrade, la serrant fort ; peut-être qu’il s’imaginait que c’était le cou de Harry. 

« Des fois je vais là, c’est tout.

— Dans la Salle ?

— Oui. »

C’était un sifflement plus qu’un mot. Et puis Malefoy ajouta, sur la défensive :

« C’est une salle utile. Tu peux avoir une piscine si tu veux.

— Oh, alors tu es venu là pour nager ? »

Malefoy lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Peut-être.

— D’accord. Et comment tu t’y prendrais exactement ? La pièce est morte, détruite. Elle ne marche plus. »

Malefoy cligna des yeux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? La porte est juste là.

— Oui, elle est là. Sans qu’on souhaite quoi que ce soit. Mais c’est vide. Ça a brûlé ; la magie a disparu. »

La voix de Malefoy devint un murmure.

« Tu es rentré _à l’intérieur_  ? »

Harry l’observa. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir si Malefoy faisait semblant d’être surpris, ou s’il n’était vraiment jamais plus rentré dans la Salle depuis. Il mentait clairement sur _quelque chose_ , même si Harry ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Tout comme toi, visiblement, répondit-il. Pour nager. »

Le visage de Malefoy se transforma en l’espace d’une seconde. Ce n’est qu’après que son expression se soit durcie que Harry se rendit compte à quel point il avait eu l’air vulnérable avant. Il regretta soudain d’avoir commencé à lui poser des questions. Peut-être que la seule chose que Malefoy essayait de cacher était sa vulnérabilité. Il avait eu l’air si terrifié tout à l’heure. La Salle sur Demande recelait des souvenirs affreux pour lui. 

Peut-être que Malefoy n’aurait pas dû revenir à Poudlard, lui non plus. Peut-être que lui aussi avançait en arrière. 

« Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd’hui, Potter, dit-il froidement. Mais on devrait recommencer un de ces jours. Je ferai des bêtises et toi tu joueras le prof. »

Malefoy eut un rictus et s’approcha pour chuchoter en confidence :

« C’est le genre de trucs qui te branchent ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mal à l’aise, et il fut presque soulagé quand Malefoy se tourna pour partir. Mais comme celui-ci arrivait au palier, Harry ressentit le besoin de ne pas le laisser partir en pensant qu’il avait gagné.

« Peut-être qu’on devrait faire ça, Malefoy. Ça ferait plaisir à ton père de savoir qu’on passe des moments privilégiés ensemble, non ? »

Malefoy se retourna brusquement. Il avait l’air choqué.   
_J’avais raison_ , pensa Harry, abasourdi. Il aurait pu en rire. Lucius Malefoy avait vraiment dit à son fils de devenir ami avec lui. 

« Qu’est-ce que… commença Malefoy. Ça veut di… » 

Malefoy ne termina jamais sa question. Dans un grincement sonore, les escaliers tremblèrent sous leurs pieds, et puis donnèrent une ruade vers la gauche. Harry vit les yeux de Malefoy devenir ronds comme des billes tandis qu’il se trouvait poussé en arrière, en équilibre au-dessus du vide. 

Harry trébucha et glissa en avant, s’agrippant à la balustrade tandis qu’il était projeté vers le vide et Malefoy. Tout se passa trop vite ensuite. Harry s’accrocha à la rambarde, solide et rassurante, et ses doigts saisirent la robe de Malefoy. Ses bras étaient trop écartés et son épaule lui faisait mal. On aurait dit qu’ils tournaient comme des toupies, et c’était probablement le cas. Le poids de Malefoy les attirait vers le vide. Harry ferma les yeux et _tira_ , aussi fort qu’il put. La douleur dans son épaule se fit trop forte et la robe de Malefoy glissa de ses doigts. 

Les escaliers tremblèrent, cognèrent quelque chose avec un grand bruit, et s’immobilisèrent. Harry avait la tête qui tournait et il se rendit compte qu’il avait fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit la lumière des torches et des bougies disposées partout dans le château avait l’air bien trop forte. 

Il avait l’impression que son épaule était en feu. La douleur partait du bout de ses doigts et remontait jusqu’à sa tête. Une respiration chaude chatouillait sa joue. Malefoy pantelait, écrasé entre la barrière et le corps de Harry. 

_Il n’est pas tombé_. Entre la douleur et les mouvements étourdissants de l’escalier, Harry n’avait pas été certain d’avoir pu garder Malefoy en sécurité. Mais apparemment, il avait réussi. Malefoy allait bien, et les escaliers étaient immobiles, même s’ils n’étaient pas là où ils étaient censés être. Ils n’étaient plus connectés à l’autre volée d’escaliers, mais donnaient maintenant sur un couloir étroit à la gauche de Harry. 

« Potter ? chuchota Malefoy. »

La chaleur de son souffle fit frissonner Harry. Il se dégagea et hurla. Le mouvement trop vif avait envoyé un éclair de douleur dans son épaule. Il poussa un juron et plaqua son bras gauche contre son torse, le maintenant de son autre bras.

« Je crois que je me suis déboîté l’épaule. »

Malefoy le regardait fixement. Il se pencha par-dessus la balustrade, contempla les escaliers innombrables qui s’étendaient sous eux, et reporta rapidement son regard sur Harry. 

« Tu devrais aller à l’infirmerie, dit-il finalement d’une voix inégale.

— Je ne sais même pas à quel étage on est. »

Harry regarda autour d’eux. Quatrième ? Cinquième, peut-être. 

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, bordel ? »

Malefoy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Il était toujours appuyé contre la balustrade, visiblement peu désireux de la lâcher. 

_On devrait sortir des escaliers_. Ils avaient l’air normaux, maintenant, comme si rien ne s’était passé. 

« Peut-être qu’ils étaient troublés, dit Malefoy.

— Ouais. »

Ils étaient troublants mais ils n’étaient pas supposés être troublés. Ils refusaient de vous emmener jusqu’à la classe de Métamorphose les vendredis, apparemment persuadés que vous deviez aller à la volière à la place. Ils s’impatientaient quand vous restiez un peu trop longtemps dans un couloir à parler à un ami, et ils repartaient à l’autre bout l’air de rien. Mais quand vous montiez dessus, par contre, ils étaient censés _ne plus bouger_.

« On est au cinquième étage, dit soudain Malefoy en regardant autour d’eux. Il faut… qu’on descende. »

Il regardait les escaliers. C’était clairement le dernier chemin qu’il avait envie d’emprunter, mais c’était aussi le seul. Le palier où ils se tenaient était relié à un couloir à gauche, et à un autre escalier à droite. 

« L’infirmerie est par là, dit Malefoy en pointant vers la droite. »

C’était vrai. Au début de l’année, l’infirmerie avait été transférée au premier étage à nouveau et semblait décidée à rester là. Harry observa le visage pâle de Malefoy.

« Il est peu probable que les escaliers bougent à nouveau, dit-il avec une assurance qu’il était loin de ressentir. »

Malefoy haussa les épaules et finit par lâcher – lentement, ne put s’empêcher de remarquer Harry – la rambarde. Il avança vers Harry, le bras tendu, comme s’il avait voulu donner sa main à Harry, mais il sembla changer d’avis et se poussa de côté à la place. 

« Tu n’as pas l’air bien, Potter. On devrait se dépêcher. »

Harry se serait étonné du fait que Malefoy semblait soudainement s’inquiéter pour lui, mais quelque chose attira son regard. Le couloir qui partait du palier était mal éclairé et plein d’ombres. Un tas sombre était au sol, à l’autre bout, immobile et silencieux. Harry avait d’abord cru que c’était une ombre, mais un petit bout de blanc le força à mieux regarder.

« Est-ce que c’est… »

Il plissa les yeux.

« Est-ce que c’est une basket ?

— Quoi ? entendit-il Malefoy demander. »

La lumière changea, éclairant le passage. C’était bien une basket. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

« Il y a _quelqu’un_ là-bas. »

Quelqu’un était affalé sur le sol. C’était clairement un corps.   
Harry bougea trop vite ; son épaule protesta mais il serra les dents et essaya d’ignorer la douleur. Il s’élança en avant sans faire attention à Malefoy qui disait autre chose, et se lança dans une course qui envoya des éclairs de douleur brûlants dans son bras. 

Son front était trempé quand il atteignit le corps. Il pouvait à peine respirer. Malefoy apparut à côté de lui ; il était pâle et regardait fixement les cheveux sombres de la personne qui était étendue devant eux, immobile. Des toiles d’araignée recouvraient le corps, les fils d’argent partant de la robe d’uniforme jusqu’au mur derrière. On aurait dit qu’il était là depuis longtemps. _Mais ce n’était pas possible_. 

Harry se pencha, grimaçant de douleur tandis qu’il avançait la main pour retourner le corps. Malefoy attrapa son poignet au vol.

« Non. S’il est ensorcelé… »

Harry se libéra de sa prise et ignora son avertissement. Il connaissait cette coupe de cheveux. Des cheveux sombres, assez longs, ondulés et d’aspect soyeux. Il retourna le garçon. Ses yeux bleu pâle fixaient Harry sans le voir. Malefoy prit une grande inspiration. 

« Je n’ai pas… souffla-t-il. Je n’ai rien à voir avec ça ! »

La douleur empêchait Harry de se concentrer correctement. Il passa ses doigts dans le cou du garçon. 

« Il est vivant. Je sens son pouls. »

_Je crois_. Il n’en était pas sûr. Sa main tremblait. 

« Je n’ai pas…

— C’est bon ! coupa Harry. On verra ça plus tard. Il faut qu’on l’emmène jusqu’à Mme Pomfresh. »

Il se redressa et arracha son regard du corps raidi de Tommy Wright. Malefoy fouillait dans ses poches, le visage rougi. Il sortit sa baguette d’une main chancelante.   
L’espace d’un instant, Harry pensa qu’il allait lui jeter un sort. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir se défendre. Mais Malefoy dirigea sa baguette vers le Serdaigle et murmura une incantation. Un brancard apparut sous le garçon. 

« Je devrais le faire léviter, dit Malefoy en regardant avec incertitude sa main qui tremblait. »

Harry se força à se tenir plus droit. 

« Je vais le faire. »

Il agita sa baguette et le brancard monta doucement, flottant à côté d’eux. Peut-être qu’il aurait été plus sage de laisser Malefoy le faire. Mais pas si c’était Malefoy qui avait ensorcelé le gamin. Si c’était le cas, tout ce qu’il aurait à faire était de lâcher sa baguette « accidentellement » et le gamin tomberait dans le vide comme Malefoy avait failli le faire juste avant. Et alors Harry ne saurait jamais si ça avait vraiment été un accident ou si Malefoy avait juste décidé de finir ce qu’il avait commencé. _Ce n’est pas un tueur. Probablement._ Mais alors, qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ici ? 

Harry mit ces pensées de côté. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’y penser maintenant. Il fallait qu’il se concentre pour garder le brancard stable. 

« Va devant, ordonna-t-il. Pomfresh est probablement à l’infirmerie, mais qui sait. Trouve-la et explique-lui ce qui s’est passé. »

_Et quel maléfice tu as utilisé_. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Malefoy avait l’air plus effrayé que coupable, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.   
Il le fixa, l’air de vouloir protester, mais finalement il hocha la tête, jeta un dernier regard à Tommy et s’en fut, avec même pas une seconde d’hésitation avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers en courant. Harry se demanda s’il allait vraiment faire ce qu’il lui avait demandé ou s’il allait profiter de l’occasion pour s’enfuir. _S’il s’enfuit, au moins, je saurai qu’il est coupable_. 

Cela prit plus de temps qu’il ne l’aurait voulu pour arriver à l’infirmerie. Mais une infime seconde de distraction et le gamin risquait de dégringoler plusieurs étages plus bas. Harry marchait lentement, se répétant que son épaule ne lui faisait pas mal. _On a dû faire repousser les os de ton bras une fois ; tu as été soumis au Doloris ; ça, c’est rien. Ta main ne tremble_ pas.

Les portraits le dévisageaient avec inquiétude. 

« Oh seigneur, s’écria une femme au visage cireux assise sur une chaise en bois. Attention, ne le fais pas tomber !

— Merci du conseil, répliqua Harry avec irritation. J’y aurais pas pensé tout seul. 

— Pas la peine de répondre comme ça, jeune homme, intervint un chevalier à la carrure imposante, qui tenait les rênes d’un étalon noir. »

Le cheval hennit un acquiescement.

« Dans ce genre de moments, nous devons tous faire front commun et réserver notre colère à notre véritable ennemi.

— Malefoy ? suggéra Harry. »

Le chevalier dégaina son épée. Elle brilla d’un éclair blanc, illuminée par le soleil peint.

« L’indolence, mon garçon ! L’indolence ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, offensé.

« Je ne suis pas _paresseux_

— Alors _cours_  ! »

Ce fut dit avec tant de ferveur que Harry paniqua et regarda autour de lui, pensa que c’était un avertissement, mais personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Il fut sur le point de faire remarquer qu’il ne pouvait pas courir parce qu’il était blessé mais renonça. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre à se battre avec des portraits. 

Il avait à peine descendu deux marches de plus quand une autre voix le fit sursauter. 

«  _Harry !_ hurla-t-on. »

Harry en tomba presqu’à la renverse de surprise, et puis Hermione déboucha du coin, Ron à ses talons. 

« Oh, Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-elle, hors d’haleine. Malefoy nous a dit ce qui s’est passé. »

Son regard passa de Harry à Tommy, son inquiétude se changeant en surprise. Ron regardait le brancard également.

« C’est pas le gamin avec qui Goyle s’est pris la tête tout à l’heure ? »

Son visage s’assombrit. 

« Malefoy ne nous a pas parlé de ça.

— Il n’est pas mort, n’est-ce pas ? »

Hermione avait chuchoté, comme si elle ne voulait pas que le pauvre petit Tommy apprenne qu’il était mort si c’était vraiment le cas. 

« Non, dit Harry en espérant que c’était vrai. Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Ils avaient tous les deux une mine atroce ; les cheveux d’Hermione étaient complètement en bataille, et Ron était tout rouge et transpirant. 

« Le match est fini, dit Ron tandis qu’Hermione agitait sa baguette vers le brancard. 

— Oh, tu aurais dû voir ça, Harry. C’était un vrai massacre. »

L’inquiétude dut se voir sur le visage de Harry car elle se hâta d’ajouter :

« Oh, pas littéralement ! Désolée. Les Cognards étaient assez enthousiastes, c’est tout… tu peux lâcher maintenant.

— Quoi ? Oh. »

Harry réalisa qu’Hermione avait ajouté son sort de lévitation au sien. Il abaissa sa baguette. 

« Je serai plus rapide, dit-elle avant de disparaître, le brancard flottant devant elle avec assurance.

— On devrait se dépêcher aussi, dit Ron, les sourcils froncés. T’as pas l’air dans ton assiette, vieux.

— Je vais bien. »

Harry avança d’une marche. _Un pas après l’autre. C’est aussi simple que ça_. 

« Je suis juste pas très rapide. »

Ron le fixait. 

«  _Bon sang_. Des escaliers qui tuent ? C’est une première. Et à quoi tu pensais, à sauver Malefoy encore une fois ? Cet abruti veut mourir, c’est clair. La prochaine fois, laisse-le se démerder.

— Il vous a dit ça ? »

Harry avait pensé que Malefoy laisserait de côté cette part du récit. Dirait peut-être à la place que Harry avait essayé de le pousser par-dessus bord. 

« Bah, il l’a dit à Pomfresh, et on écoutait. Mais il a oublié de mentionner qui était le gamin ensorcelé, par contre. C’est lui, hein ? C’est Malefoy qui l’a ensorcelé ?

— J’en sais franchement rien. Je suis tombé sur Malefoy au septième étage et on a trouvé Tommy ensemble. »

Ils arrivèrent à un coin ; un bruit de voix animées leur parvint à travers le couloir. Ils devaient être proches de l’infirmerie, même si Harry n’arrivait pas à en être certain. La douleur dans son épaule le désorientait.

« Raconte-moi le match, dit-il avant que Ron puisse lui demander ce qu’il faisait au septième étage. »

Ron hésita un moment mais répondit :

« C’était le chaos. Les Cognards ont dégommé la moitié de l’équipe de Serpentard, Gardien y compris. Ginny et Demelza ont marqué pas mal de buts grâce à ça. Mais ensuite, Demelza s’est fait avoir par un autre Cognard, et aussi les deux Batteurs, et Pyke a failli y passer aussi. Et puis Harper a attrapé le Vif – paraît-il – j’ai pas pu voir parce que juste après il s’est pris un poteau de but en voulant éviter un Cognard – il se l’est quand même pris dans la tronche. »

Ron grimaça. 

« Enfin bref, Harper s’est retrouvé au sol et Pyke a attrapé le Vif. Apparemment, une des ailes du Vif était cassée, et maintenant on sait pas si c’est Pyke qui l’a cassée ou si Harper l’a vraiment attrapé, a cassé l’aile quand il s’est pris le poteau, et a lâché le Vif ensuite. Franchement, la deuxième solution est plus probable. C’est pas possible que Pyke ait pu attraper le Vif s’il était pas cassé à la base. Mais on sait toujours pas qui a gagné. Maintenant Bibine dit que les Cognards étaient ensorcelés parce qu’ils étaient un peu trop agressifs. Tout un groupe de profs est resté derrière pour les inspecter.

— Et tout le monde va bien ? 

— Harper est pas mal amoché.

— Et Ginny ?

— Quelques bleus mais ça va. Il a fallu qu’on porte Demelza jusqu’au château, par contre. La pauvre. Sa hanche est cassée. »

Harry grimaça avec empathie. Ils arrivèrent à l’infirmerie peu après. Les portes étaient ouvertes et il y avait pas mal d’élèves devant, qui regardaient à l’intérieur. 

« Bon sang, Harry ! s’écria Jimmy Peakes quand il le vit.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda quelqu’un d’autre. Malefoy dit n’importe quoi, hein ?

— Les escaliers ne peuvent pas avoir _bougé_ si vous étiez dessus, intervint une autre voix.

— Le gamin est vivant, hein ? Ils veulent rien nous dire. »

Jimmy avait plein de questions.

« Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? chuchota Pyke.

— Non, répondit vivement Harry, surpris. »

Tout le monde arrêta de parler. Harry repéra le visage pâle de Pyke dans la foule.

« Voldemort est mort.

— Dégagez, bande de pipelettes, résonna la voix de Ron. On a un blessé qui veut passer. »

La foule s’écarta de mauvaise grâce pour libérer le passage. 

« Viens Harry, ajouta Ron plus calmement. On va te rabibocher. »

Harry le suivit, regardant autour de lui, les sourcils froncés. Il repéra Hermione qui se tenait près du lit de Tommy Wright, et Ginny qui aidait Demelza à se lever. Il chercha sans les trouver des cheveux d’un blond blanc. Malefoy était parti.


	2. Auror Potter

«  _Alohomora !_ s’écria Ron.

— Bien vu. C’est sûr que ça va marcher. »

Hermione toucha de sa baguette la boîte posée sur le bureau. Des rubans verts chatoyants s’échappèrent de la pointe de sa baguette, s’enroulèrent autour de la boîte, devinrent rouges et puis s’engouffrèrent par le trou de la serrure et disparurent. C’était une performance particulièrement impressionnante, mais la boîte resta tout aussi fermée que celle de Ron. 

« La solution ne va pas être aussi simple. C’est un _défi_ , Ron.

— Tu t’en sors pas mieux, fit-il remarquer. »

Hermione grimaça et jeta un autre sortilège. Harry soupçonnait qu’elle avait essayé de la faire exploser en mille morceaux. Ça ne marcha pas. Les autres élèves se plantaient eux aussi misérablement. Chacun d’eux avait une boîte en bois sur laquelle était gravé le blason de Poudlard et chacune de ces boîtes était toujours fermée. Assis à son bureau, Flitwick les regardait avec un grand sourire. Il leur avait dit qu’il y avait un cadeau à l’intérieur des boîtes, et qu’ils pourraient le garder s’ils arrivaient à l’ouvrir. Connaissant Flitwick, c’était probablement des bonbons. Et le droit de se vanter de sa réussite, bien sûr. 

« Je sais pas pourquoi il a l’air si satisfait de lui, dit Ron en jetant un regard mauvais à Flitwick. S’il avait fait son boulot correctement, Harry aurait pas failli y passer hier.

— Tu es injuste, Ron, intervint Hermione. Beaucoup de gens ont essayé de réparer le château cet été. Ils ont loupé quelque chose ; ça arrive. »

Harry renifla.

« Tu n’étais pas si calme, hier. »

Hermione rougit et jeta un nouveau sortilège à la boîte – en vain.

« J’étais bouleversée. Ça a été une drôle de journée. »

_Ça c’est sûr._

Ron sourit largement.

« Tu as été géniale.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que le professeur McGonagall soit de ton avis, dit Hermione d’une petite voix, même si elle avait l’air contente. »

La veille, McGonagall était arrivée à l’infirmerie pendant que Pomfresh s’occupait des blessures de Harry. Hermione s’était jetée sur elle immédiatement, et avait déclaré que des négligences avaient été commises et que le château était dangereux. Apparemment, les escaliers de Poudlard avaient été ensorcelés longtemps auparavant pour mener les élèves là où ils voulaient aller. Cela s’était vite révélé dangereux, cependant, et les escaliers avaient été modifiés pour qu’ils soient forcés de rester immobiles, ne pouvant bouger que quand personne ne les utilisait. 

« Un des sortilèges a dû être annulé en mai. Est-ce que personne n’a pensé à vérifier ? Harry et Malefoy auraient pu être sérieusement blessés aujourd’hui. Ou _pire_. »

Les lèvres de McGonagall s’étaient transformées en une ligne dure. 

« Si vous préférez, Miss Granger, vous pouvez tous faire vos bagages et partir. Je serais très heureuse de gérer la sécurité du château moi-même et de m’assurer que rien n’est oublié. Je pense que vous serez en mesure de revenir et de vous sentir raisonnablement en sécurité… d’ici un an ou deux. »

Ça avait fait taire Hermione. Elle avait eu l’air si piteuse que la Directrice s’était adoucie.

« L’école a été rouverte trop tôt. Je suis _d’accord_ , Miss Granger. Je vais faire part de cet incident au Conseil d’Administration et le Professeur Flitwick va s’occuper des escaliers. Il me semble cependant que les sortilèges récalcitrants sont le moindre de nos problèmes, avait-elle ajouté en regardant le corps immobile de Tommy Wright. »

Harry était d’accord là-dessus. Le garçon était resté dans un état stationnaire. Il était vivant mais ne se réveillait pas. Mme Pomfresh avait admis ne pas encore avoir découvert de quel sort il s’agissait. Elle avait peur que, si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement, ses jours ne soient en danger. Savoir qui avait jeté le sort aurait immensément aidé. 

« Tu aurais dû dire à McGonagall que c’était probablement Malefoy, avait râlé Ron la veille, tandis qu’ils retournaient à la Tour de Gryffondor. 

— Mais je ne sais pas si c’est vrai, avait répliqué Harry. Et j’ai déjà accusé Malefoy d’avoir jeté un maléfice à quelqu’un, et McGonagall avait pas trop apprécié.

— Mais tu avais raison il y a deux ans ! »

Il avait eu raison à l’époque, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il aurait raison maintenant. Si Tommy vendait de fausses potions hors de prix aux autres élèves, il avait sûrement d’autres ennemis que Goyle et Malefoy, dont certains avaient peut-être un meilleur mobile. Et Malefoy avait eu l’air choqué quand ils l’avaient trouvé. _Et tellement effrayé, avant, au septième étage. Il a dû voir quelque chose ; il doit savoir quelque chose._ Harry avait passé un long moment à fixer l’étiquette de Malefoy sur la Carte du Maraudeur, la veille. Malefoy ne s’était pas aventuré hors de son dortoir, ni pour commettre un nouveau forfait, ni pour s’enfuir. Ron avait surpris Harry avec la Carte, mais il s’était contenté de secouer la tête et s’était abstenu de commentaire. 

Agacé, Harry revint à sa boîte. Il fallait qu’il arrête de penser à Malefoy. La boîte n’aidait pas. La devise écrite en lettres minuscules sur le blason de Poudlard proclamait : _Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus_. Le mot _Draco_ semblait être là pour se moquer de lui. Harry jeta un regard vers le fond de la pièce où Drago Malefoy essayait d’ouvrir sa boîte. _Il a l’air pâle_ , pensa Harry. Mais bon, Malefoy avait toujours l’air pâle. 

Malefoy jeta toute une série de sorts d’un coup et puis fronça les sourcils. Harry détourna le regard. 

« Je serais nul comme Auror, dit-il. »

Hermione réagit immédiatement. 

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Harry. Aucun de nous n’a réussi à ouvrir la boîte pour l’instant. »

Elle avait l’air un peu frustrée. 

« Ça veut seulement dire que j’avais raison : il nous reste beaucoup à apprendre.

— Je parlais pas de la boîte. Je veux dire pour hier ; j’aurais dû jeter un _Prior Incantato_ sur la baguette de Malefoy. Comme ça j’aurais su si c’était lui qui avait ensorcelé Tommy. »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Oh.

— Tu peux pas le faire maintenant ? demanda Ron. »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« C’est trop tard. L’effet de Retour sur Sort est limité. Malefoy a jeté trop de sortilèges depuis. »

Malefoy en jeta un de plus à ce moment précis, comme pour les embêter.

« Mais… grimaça Ron. Alors Malefoy avait juste à jeter un tas de sorts hier soir après avoir lancé son maléfice à Tommy et le _Prior Incantato_ aurait servi à rien.

— En théorie, approuva Harry. Mais peut-être qu’il n’y aurait pas pensé. Ou qu’il n’aurait pas eu le temps. Quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai loupé ma chance.

— Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, dit Hermione. Tu étais blessé. C’est normal que tu n’aies pas eu les idées claires. »

Harry renifla. 

« Ouais, j’imagine bien ma première mission en tant qu’Auror : je serai blessé, le mage noir s’échappera, et je finirai coincé dans un placard parce que je serais pas capable d’ouvrir la porte magique. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Très bien_. Si tu veux chouiner, chouine. Mais fais-le en silence. »

Elle jeta un nouveau sortilège à sa boîte. 

Un grand bruit les fit tous sursauter. Et puis la classe entière explosa de rire en voyant un Seamus Finnigan écarlate qui se frottait le poignet, une hache qu’il venait de faire apparaître à côté de lui. Il avait apparemment essayé de casser la boîte en deux par la force.   
La tête du professeur Flitwick tressautait tellement il riait.

« Pas besoin de violence, je vous assure. Le bon sort et le couvercle s’ouvrira. »

A nouveau ce grand sourire. Il avait vraiment l’air trop content de lui. Harry regarda à nouveau la boîte. Il y avait forcément un truc. Ron n’avait pas forcément tort : la solution devait être quelque chose de simple. Quelque chose auquel il était peu probable qu’ils pensent, mais qui serait logique en y repensant. 

Harry plissa les yeux. Le blason de Poudlard commençait à être suspect. Mais c’était peut-être juste que n’importe quoi avec le mot _Draco_ dessus était suspect pour Harry. D’un autre côté, Flitwick aurait pu leur donner des boîtes qui n’auraient pas eu le blason de Poudlard dessus. Soit c’était là pour les induire en erreur, soit c’était un indice. Hermione avait déjà piqué le blason avec sa baguette, mais ça n’avait rien fait.

 _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_.

Harry fixa la devise. Et puis cligna des yeux. Oh. _Oh_. Si vous vouliez forcer quelqu’un à ouvrir la bouche, ou… le couvercle, il y avait un sort qui marchait à tous les coups. Harry tapota la boîte et murmura l’incantation – très doucement pour que personne n’entende son idée ridicule s’il se trompait. La boîte trembla une fois, deux fois, et le couvercle s’ouvrit d’un coup, battant en tout sens jusqu’à ce que Harry annule le sort d’un _Finite Incantatem_. La boîte se calma et resta ouverte. Un emballage coloré se trouvait à l’intérieur. C’était peut-être une sucette.

Un petit hoquet força Harry à regarder de côté. Hermione fixait sa boîte ouverte, choquée.

« Comment tu as… »

Elle s’interrompit et se concentra à nouveau sur sa boîte.

« Ne me dis pas ! je vais trouver toute seule. »

Elle se mit à lancer des sorts avec une vigueur renouvelée.

« Dis-le à _moi_ , chuchota Ron. »

Harry allait le faire, mais Flitwick apparut à côté de lui.

« Excellent ! Excellent, Mr Potter ! s’écria-t-il de sa voix haut-perchée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, prenez votre récompense et puis vous pouvez sortir.

— Oui, Professeur. »

Harry lança un regard d’excuse à Ron, ramassa sa récompense – qui était en effet une sucette – et jeta son sac par-dessus son épaule.

Alors qu’il se tournait pour partir, il entendit Ron siffler et Hermione soupirer.

« Je ne crois pas que le Fourchelangue va marcher, Ron. »

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il était déjà à la porte quand il jeta un œil en arrière vers Malefoy. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Malefoy se hâta de détourner les yeux. 

_On en est revenu à ça, alors_. 

Le couloir était désert et vivement éclairé par le soleil de l’après-midi qui faisait ressortir les petites particules de poussière flottant dans l’air. Cela rappela à Harry qu’il voulait passer à l’infirmerie pour voir si les toiles d’araignées qui avaient recouvert Tommy la veille étaient revenues. Pomfresh n’avait pas pu les faire disparaître magiquement et avait dû les enlever à la main. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est-à-dire ce matin, elles n’étaient pas revenues. Pomfresh ne parvenait pas à expliquer pourquoi elles se trouvaient là au départ, mais elle pensait que c’était une bonne chose car leur présence pourrait aider à détecter quel maléfice avait été utilisé sur Tommy. 

Mais avant de pouvoir passer à l’infirmerie, il avait deux heures de métamorphose. Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, et Harry ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d’autre que rester là à attendre Ron et Hermione. Il s’appuya contre le mur mais tressaillit à peine une minute plus tard quand la porte s’ouvrit et que Malefoy déboula dans le couloir. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry. 

« N’aie pas l’air si surpris, Potter. Tu croyais vraiment que tu serais le seul à réaliser que les boites étaient chatouilleuses ?

— Je suis davantage surpris que tu n’aies pas ouvert la tienne plus tôt. Je croyais que tu étais un expert pour ce qui était d’ouvrir les portes, les boîtes et les _armoires_. »

Malefoy le regarda avec froideur, même si ses joues se teintèrent de rose. 

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais en admiration devant mes capacités intellectuelles. Ou bien c’est juste que tu es facile à impressionner ? 

— Le maléfice jeté à Tommy est plutôt impressionnant. »

L’espace d’un instant, Harry fut certain que Malefoy allait lui mettre un coup de poing. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui tourna le dos.

« J’ai pas besoin d’écouter ça. »

Il changea d’avis deux secondes plus tard, et marcha sur Harry, si proche que le bout de ses chaussures cogna contre celles de Harry. Il était plus grand de quelques centimètres et ça se voyait davantage comme ça, ce qui était sûrement son intention en venant si près. Harry se força à ne pas prendre sa baguette. 

« Je n’ai _pas_ jeté de maléfice à Tommy. »

Sa voix était basse. Il avait l’air furieux. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l’aurais fait ? Parce qu’il m’a donné un coup dans le tibia ? Parce qu’il s’est fichu de Goyle ? Mais t’es con ou quoi ? Goyle a été stupide et a refusé de m’écouter. Tant pis pour lui. Et pour ton information, quand quelqu’un me donne un coup, je le rends, et pourquoi pas plusieurs coups si je peux, mais je ne vais pas jeter un _maléfice_. »

Les yeux gris pâle de Malefoy semblaient plus sombres maintenant.

«  _Ce n’est pas un tueur_. C’est pas ce que tu as dit à mon procès ? Tu as changé d’avis ? Ou bien tu voulais pas m’envoyer à Azkaban pour pas t’ennuyer cette année à Poudlard ? C’est ça ?

— Ce que je veux, Malefoy, c’est que tu me dises la vérité.

— Je ne lui ai pas jeté de maléfice !

— Pourquoi tu n’étais pas au match ? Qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans le château ? 

— Je t’ai dit que je voulais juste…

— Arrête de mentir ! coupa Harry. Tu es arrivé au septième étage complètement essoufflé, comme si tu cherchais à échapper à quelqu’un. Tu dis que tu n’as pas jeté le maléfice à Tommy, très bien, mais tu sais _quelque chose_. Dis-moi ce que c’est. »

Malefoy secouait la tête.

« Je ne sais rien du maléfice qu’on a jeté à Tommy.

— Alors dis-moi ce que tu _sais_. 

— C’est pas tes affaires ! »

Malefoy avait visiblement eu sa dose. Il fit un pas rapide en arrière, comme s’il s’apprêtait à partir en courant. Instinctivement, Harry agrippa le haut du bras de Malefoy et l’attira plus près. L’autre se figea et ses yeux s’agrandirent. Harry parla doucement :

« Crois-moi si tu veux, Malefoy, mais Tommy Wright n’est pas la seule personne que j’essaie d’aider en ce moment. »

Les joues de Malefoy étaient roses. Il haletait, comme s’il était tellement en colère qu’il n’arrivait même plus à respirer, mais il garda obstinément le silence, se contentant de fixer Harry.

_Il va parler. Il va te dire. Ne le lâche pas des yeux._

La cloche retentit. Malefoy libéra son bras et bondit en arrière comme s’il l’avait brûlé. La porte de la salle de Sortilèges s’ouvrit d’un coup. Harry regarda vers la porte et quand il revint à Malefoy, celui-ci était déjà parti. _Il ne m’aurait rien dit de toute façon_ , se consola-t-il. Son cœur battait très vite et quand Hermione fit irruption à côté de lui en s’écriant « N’importe quoi ! », il sursauta. 

« Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? demanda-t-il. »

Il espérait qu’il n’avait pas l’air bizarre. Ses joues le brûlaient. Il s’attendait à moitié à ce qu’Hermione remarque quelque chose mais apparemment elle avait d’autres préoccupations. 

« Tout ce cours ! souffla-t-elle. Un Sort de Chatouilles ! _Franchement_. Je pensais qu’on allait apprendre quelque chose. Mais c’était juste une ruse débile.

— Ne va surtout pas imaginer qu’elle est fâchée ou quoi que ce soit, dit Ron avec sérieux.

— Je ne suis pas fâchée. C’était juste tellement sorti de _nulle part_. A quoi servait ce cours ?

— Je vous assure, Miss Granger, que ce cours avait son utilité. »

Hermione fit volteface pour voir le Professeur Flitwick qui lui souriait. Même si elle était clairement gênée, elle semblait incapable de s’arrêter.

« Désolée, Professeur. Résoudre un problème qui se présente et toujours un exercice utile, je suis d’accord, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ceci pourra nous aider dans le futur. Si on essaie d’ouvrir une porte, je doute qu’on y arrive avec un sort aussi simple, ou qu’il y aura une devise bien _pratique_ pour nous aider. »

Flitwick souriait largement à nouveau.

« C’est là que vous faites erreur, dit-il joyeusement. La devise de Poudlard était là pour vous aider, oui, mais il y a une raison au fait que le Sort de Chatouilles ait pu ouvrir la boîte. Ce n’était pas du tout un hasard. J’ai jeté un grand nombre de sortilèges sur ces boîtes, et vous en avez annulé la plupart, me dois-je de souligner, mais je crois pouvoir dire qu’il aurait été presque impossible pour quiconque de les annuler tous. Je suis un peu un expert, les assura-t-il. Le succès du Sort de Chatouilles est une _erreur_. J’ai fait exprès de la provoquer, mais beaucoup d’enchanteurs n’ont pas du tout ce but, et pourtant, ça arrive. Quand on fait baigner un objet dans de la magie, trop de magie, en essayant de le protéger, l’objet en question peut développer un certain degré de conscience. L’enchanteur le protège contre les sorts intrusifs et la violence physique et pense que sa mission est accomplie. Et puis quelqu’un se contente de le chatouiller légèrement et l’objet enchanté, qui pense par lui-même, s’imagine qu’il a une bouche, et rit. Un défaut dans l’armure qui reste souvent ignoré. »

Flitwick eut un sourire rayonnant. 

« Mais nous en apprendrons davantage sur les petits ratés de la magie au prochain cours que vous trouverez, je l’espère, plus utile. »

Hermione hocha la tête, ayant l’air assez décontenancée. Il se pouvait cependant qu’elle se morde la lèvre simplement pour s’empêcher de demander à Flitwick de lui en dire plus dès à présent. Flitwick fit une petite courbette et prit congé : 

« Miss Granger. Mr Weasley. _Auror_ Potter, ajouta-t-il, de l’affection dans la voix. » 

Harry sourit largement en le regardant partir. Hermione, par contre, avait l’air piteuse.

« J’aurais dû comprendre, dit-elle tristement. Vous saviez que la porte des toilettes au quatrième étage ne s’ouvre que si vous la chatouillez au bon endroit. Je pensais juste que quelqu’un avait voulu faire une blague. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Heu… c’est les toilettes des mecs, Hermione.

— Oui, bon. Peu importe. J’aurais dû ouvrir cette boîte.

— Pour être juste, tu y aurais certainement réussi si tu avais eu plus de temps, la rassura Harry. Ruse ou pas. »

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit la sucette.

« Tiens, tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

Elle renifla et la prit. 

« Bravo, Harry. Je suis vraiment fière de toi.

— Hé ! s’exclama Ron. Lui fais pas trop de compliments. S’il a remarqué la devise, c’est juste parce qu’il y avait écrit _Draco_ dessus et qu’il est obsédé. De nouveau.

— Mais, heu ! protesta Harry, indigné, même si c’était vrai dans les faits. »

Hermione rit,

« C’est pas faux. »

Cette idée sembla lui rendre sa bonne humeur. 

« Mauvais perdants, accusa-t-il. »

Mais ça ne fit que les faire rire davantage. Leur sourire ne disparut que quand il leur rappela qu’ils avaient deux heures de métamorphose ensuite et qu’ils devraient se dépêcher. Leur nouveau professeur de métamorphose, Justus Plunkett, avait du talent en métamorphose mais pas en pédagogie. Le bourdonnement de sa voix parvenait à endormir ses élèves encore plus vite que Binns. Lors d’un cours à marquer d’une pierre blanche, même les yeux d’Hermione s’étaient fermés et sa prise de notes avait ralenti ; quelque chose dont Ron aimait se souvenir avec tendresse.

C’était donc bien compréhensible, du point de vue de Harry, qu’il passe la plupart de ce cours interminable à jeter des coups d’œil vers Malefoy en espérant capter son regard. Malefoy ne leva jamais les yeux vers lui, cependant, et après le cours il disparut plus vite que son ombre. 

L’espace d’un instant, à la sortie du cours de sortilèges, il lui avait semblé non seulement que Malefoy _avait_ quelque chose à confesser, mais qu’il allait le faire. Visiblement, c’était trop demander. 

Harry scanna du regard la table des Serpentard au repas du soir, mais Malefoy n’était pas là. _Il m’évite_. Ce n’était pas le comportement d’une personne innocente.

« Pas obsédé du tout, dit Ron. »

Harry se hâta de reporter son regard à son assiette. 

« Bah, désolé. On a un gamin ensorcelé qui dort à l’infirmerie, et je pense que Malefoy en sait plus qu’il n’en dit.

— A propos de quoi ? demanda Ginny qui se glissa sur le banc d’en face. »

Harry était sur le point de répondre, mais Ron le devança :

« Ça s’est passé comment avec Bibine ? »

Ginny grimaça :

« Match nul. 

— Le Quidditch ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je pensais qu’ils vous feraient rejouer. »

Ginny se servit une part généreuse de hachis Parmentier.

« Bibine dit que les Cognards n’étaient pas ensorcelés, donc on garde tous nos points. Et après avoir vu les enregistrements de Multiplettes, elle en a conclu que Harper avait vraiment attrapé le Vif d’or en premier.

— Saleté de Harper, grommela Ron. »

Ginny lui jeta un regard sévère.

« Tu n’as pas su ? Harper est toujours à l’infirmerie. Il s’est pris un Cognard en pleine tête. Il est dans le coma. Pomfresh dit qu’il ne va pas mourir mais… il risque d’y avoir des séquelles. 

— Oh seigneur, hoqueta Hermione. Quel sport horrible ! 

— Pas la peine de réagir comme ça, se hâta d’intervenir Ron. Ce genre de choses n’arrive pas souvent.

— Même. Ça serait mieux que ça n’arrive pas du tout ! 

— Avec nos Batteurs hors-service, commença Ginny, il a dû penser qu’il était à peu près à l’abri des Cognards et il n’a pas fait assez attention. C’était une erreur de jugement. Il a trop fait confiance aux Batteurs de Serpentard. »

Hermione souffla.

« Peu importe de qui c’était la faute. C’est un sport dangereux qui ne sert pas à grand-chose. »

Ginny et Ron avaient l’air mortellement insultés, et même si Harry partageait leur indignation il fut soulagé quand Parvati Patil tapota son épaule, interrompant ce qui menaçait de se transformer en un débat enflammé que Harry avait entendu un nombre incalculable de fois. 

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Parvati, les yeux rouges et gonflés, lui donna un petit papier.

« C’est le mot de passe pour le bureau de McGonagall. Elle veut te voir, dit-elle de façon hésitante.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Harry en observant son visage pâli. »

McGonagall lui avait promit qu’elle le tiendrait au courant concernant les escaliers dès qu’elle en saurait plus, mais maintenant Harry craignait que quelque chose d’horrible ne soit arrivé. Les yeux de Parvati s’élargirent.

« Rien ! Je ne sais pas. Un truc à propos des escaliers, je crois. J’ai juste… Je ne pleure pas. j’ai juste un rhume, renifla-t-elle. Un méchant rhume. »

Elle fit demi-tour et s’en allant en reniflant bruyamment. Elle pensa même à tousser un peu. Ron la regarda partir, perplexe.

« C’était quoi, ça ? »

Harry secoua la tête mais Hermione soupira :

« Oh, c’est Anthony, j’en suis sûre. »

Ron et Harry la regardèrent sans comprendre. Ginny eut un reniflement hautain et Hermione secoua la tête. 

« Anthony Goldstein, son petit ami. Ça fait des semaines qu’ils se disputent. Apparemment il est très jaloux.

— C’est un crétin, assura Ginny. Elle devrait le larguer. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Et par-dessus ça, elle est en froid avec Lavande aussi. »

Ron dit : « Oh » et enfourna un gros morceau de hachis dans sa bouche, un peu trop occupé à ne pas avoir l’air du tout intéressé par ce qui touchait à son ex-petite amie pour que ça soit crédible. Hermione sembla légèrement amusée par son manège. 

Harry repéra Lavande alors qu’il se levait pour partir. Elle fixait son assiette d’un œil morose, poussant sa nourriture de sa fourchette. Ses longs cheveux blonds couvraient la moitié gauche de son visage et de son cou, dissimulant les profondes cicatrices laissées par Fenrir Greyback. Maintenant que Harry y pensait, il se rendait compte qu’elle passait la plupart de son temps seule, évitant tant Hermione que Parvati. 

Il repoussa l’élan de compassion qui l’assaillit, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Hermione le tira de ses pensées :

« On t’attendra à la tour. »

Il hocha la tête et prit le chemin de la sortie. Il n’était pas convaincu que McGonagall l’aurait fait venir à son bureau juste pour parler des escaliers. Il se disait qu’elle aurait peut-être de bonnes nouvelles quant à l’état de Tommy, mais il savait que ce n’était qu’un vœu pieu. Ils s’étaient arrêtés à l’infirmerie avant le dîner et Tommy était toujours endormi – et dépourvu de toiles d’araignées, avait remarqué Harry. Il était peu probable qu’un événement miraculeux se soit produit en l’espace d’une demi-heure. 

La gargouille qui gardait l’entrée du bureau de la Directrice avait l’air aussi bougonne qu’à son habitude. Harry ouvrit le petit mot de McGonagall et fronça les sourcils. Il n’y avait qu’un seul mot : _Magie_. C’était un peu bizarre étant donné que Parvati que lui avait dit que McGonagall lui donnait le mot de passe. Ça aurait été un drôle de mot de passe, quand même. Néanmoins, c’est ce qu’il y avait d’écrit sur le mot et Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le dire quand la gargouille se mit à parler.

« Ce qui ne peut pas être conjuré et qu’on ne peut pas faire disparaître ; ce qui ne peut pas mourir et vit pour toujours. »

Harry grimaça en regardant alternativement la gargouille et le mot. McGonagall utilisait des énigmes et pensait visiblement que Harry avait besoin qu’on lui donne la réponse. 

« Magie, grommela-t-il, indigné. »

Il aurait réussi à trouver. On savait forcément ce genre de trucs quand on était ami avec Hermione Granger. Elle leur avait récité les lois de la magie plus de fois qu’il n’avait envie de s’en rappeler. 

Il grimpa l’escalier en colimaçon, bien décidé à le faire remarquer à McGonagall. Mais quand il rentra dans son bureau, l’expression sur son visage l’interrompit. Ses traits étaient marqués et inquiets. Même les visages de ses prédécesseurs avaient l’air sombre. Cela dit, c’était toujours le cas. Le portait de Dumbledore, par contre, lui sourit, de la gentillesse dans son regard bleu. Harry revint à McGonagall :

« Professeur ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Asseyez-vous, Harry, dit-elle gentiment, mais sans sourire. »

Harry s’assit sur l’une des chaises rustiques qui se trouvaient à côté de son bureau, regrettant les fauteuils confortables qui avaient eu la préférence de Dumbledore.   
McGonagall posa sa plume et le regarda avec une expression qui ne présageait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Harry se prépara mentalement.

« Comme vous le savez peut-être, commença-t-elle, Rowena Serdaigle avait enchanté les escaliers de Poudlard il y a bien longtemps pour qu’ils soient capables de se déplacer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, exprimant clairement sa désapprobation. 

« Mais chaque escalier est équipé d’un Sortilège de Détection. Ils peuvent bouger autant qu’ils veulent, mais dès que quelqu’un met le pied sur l’un d’eux, il doit s’immobiliser. 

— Et le Sortilège ne fonctionne plus ? demanda Harry. Est-ce que ça veut dire que les escaliers ne sont plus… »

McGonagall leva la main et Harry se tut. 

« Au contraire, Harry. Les Sortilèges de Détection sont toujours en place. Tous, y compris celui de l’escalier que vous et Mr Malefoy avez utilisé hier. Le professeur Flitwick les a examinés hier et a recommencé aujourd’hui. Il a reconnu son propre travail. Il n’y a aucun doute.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Ce qui veut dire que ces escaliers n’ont pas bougé tous seuls. Quelqu’un les a fait bouger. Et je peux vous assure que ce n’est pas quelque chose de facile. »

Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi McGonagall avait l’air si inquiète. 

« Est-ce que vous voulez dire quelque quelqu’un a essayé de me tuer ? »

_Ou de tuer Malefoy ?_

« C’est ce que je crains. »

Elle frotta ses mains avec anxiété.

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler d’Oswald Ardenton ? »

Harry secoua la tête, surpris par le changement de sujet.

« Oh, attendez. »

Un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

« Je l’ai vu aux procès. Et j’ai entendu parler de lui dans les journaux. Il fait partie du Magenmagot. »

Harry ne s’en rappelait que parce qu’Ardenton avait été très opiniâtre et demandé la plus forte sentence pour tous les Mangemorts. Il avait été très mécontent que les Malefoy soient libérés. Et c’est lui qui avait suggéré de créer une brigade d’intervention spéciale « Coup de Poing » pour retrouver les Mangemorts qui couraient toujours. La brigade « Coup de Poing » était célèbre pour interpréter « mort ou vif » comme « mort de préférence ». Ils avaient déjà tué Rabastan Lestrange. 

« Alors vous savez qu’il n’a aucune sympathie pour quiconque a été le supporter de Voldemort. Pour le dire gentiment. Par ailleurs, c’est le grand-père de Tommy Wright.

— Oh. Alors… vous pensez que quelqu’un a essayé de tuer Tommy à cause d’Ardenton ? 

— Je ne sais que penser. L’un ou l’autre de vous aurait pu être la cible, et l’autre se trouvait simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Une chose est sûre : au moins un Mage Noir s’est infiltré dans le château et a attaqué un élève. Le maléfice jeté à Tommy n’est pas un truc de gamin. Je n’ai jamais vu Poppy ne pas réussir à établir de diagnostique jusqu’à maintenant. »

Ce n’était pas Malefoy, alors. Pourtant…

« Est-ce qu’il y aura une enquête ? Est-ce que les Aurors ont un suspect ? »

Harry en avait un. Pas mal de Mangemorts avaient disparu après la bataille. C’était le chaos et les Aurors avaient fait une erreur. Quand le corps brisé de Fenrir Greyback avait été trouvé, sa mort semblait imminente. Il était dans un état catastrophique. Mais le loup-garou était plus résistant que ce qu’on aurait pu imaginer. Il s’était échappé et avait emmené plusieurs Mangemorts avec lui. Deux Aurors avaient perdu la vie. 

Un Mangemort en particulier inquiétait Harry. On disait que Rodolphus Lestrange était devenu fou après la mort de sa femme. Il avait déjà assassiné une sorcière qui avait eu le malheur de le reconnaître dans l’Allée des Embrumes et était le suspect numéro un dans deux meurtres de moldus. Il avait été aperçu à Londres juste un mois auparavant, après qu’il ait souffert un autre coup – la perte de son frère. 

Les Lestrange s’étaient fait hardis. Et maintenant l’un d’eux était mort et le grand-père de Tommy Wright en était indirectement responsable. Si Rodolphus avait vraiment lancé un maléfice à Tommy et que Malefoy l’avait vu dans le château, que ferait Malefoy ? Rodolphus n’était pas de son sang, mais il était de sa _famille_. Et il en savait probablement plus sur les Malefoy que n’importe qui d’autre. Le dénoncer n’aurait pas été facile. Lestrange aurait pu lui faire du chantage pour forcer Malefoy à l’aider.

« Il n’y aura pas d’enquête, j’en ai peur. »

Le dépit dans la voix de McGonagall était palpable.

« Le Conseil d’Administration soutient qu’il arrive que des élèves tombent dans les escaliers et que Tommy Wright devrait être examiné par des _experts_ à Ste Mangouste. Comme si Poppy n’était pas une meilleure Guérisseuse qu’eux tous fichus ensemble, tempêta-t-elle. Au moins Oswald Ardenton est raisonnable. Il était ici ce matin et il pense aussi que Tommy devrait rester ici.

— Il ne peut pas faire quelque chose ? Ou bien Kingsley ?

— Ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose tant que le Conseil d’Administration soutient que c’est juste moi qui délire. Et ils ne veulent pas créer la panique. Kingsley peut s’arranger pour vous mettre en sécurité… »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais McGonagall poursuivit :

« Et bien sûr nous avons tous conclu que vous n’accepteriez jamais. »

Elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. 

« Ce qu’il nous faut c’est des Aurors sur le terrain de l’école pour protéger les élèves, mais on ne les aura jamais sans preuve que des intrus ont pénétré ici. Même Kingsley ne peut pas aider ; il ne peut pas justifier de mettre des Aurors ici alors que ses effectifs sont si réduits. On a perdu trop de gens dans cette guerre. »

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il pouvait comprendre que le manque de preuves rendait toute action difficile. Il était courant que des élèves de Poudlard se blessent ou reçoivent des sorts perdus voire des maléfices. On n’appelait pas des Aurors pour ce genre de choses. Il leur fallait des preuves. _Ou un témoin_.

« Et si quelqu’un avait vu un Mangemort dans le château ? Là ils nous enverraient des Aurors, n’est-ce pas ? »

McGonagall lui jeta un regard aigu.

« J’espère que vous n’êtes pas en train de suggérer que nous mentions ?

— Non, bien sûr que non ! se hâta de répondre Harry. C’est juste… c’est juste que je crois que Malefoy a peut-être vu quelque chose.

— Il en a parlé ?

— Non. »

Harry s’agita sur sa chaise.

« Mais avant qu’on ne trouve Tommy, j’ai vu Malefoy au septième étage. On aurait dit qu’il essayait d’échapper à quelque chose. Ou quelqu’un. Il était terrifié. »

McGonagall l’observa. 

« Et puis-je demander ce que vous faisiez dans le château pendant le match ? Je vous ai vu partir tout au début.

Harry aurait voulu ne pas avoir à expliquer ça, particulièrement à McGonagall. Il avait peur qu’elle n’en déduise, comme Ron et Hermione, qu’il était obsédé par Malefoy. Il n’avait plus vraiment le choix, cela dit, maintenant qu’elle avait posé la question. 

« J’ai remarqué que Malefoy n’était pas au match, et j’ai trouvé ça bizarre, alors j’ai voulu le retrouver. »

Le front de McGonagall se plissa davantage.

« Vous soupçonniez Malefoy de quelque chose avant que tout ça n’arrive ?

— Et bien en fait, juste avant le match, Goyle se battait avec Tommy Wright dans le Grand Hall. Malefoy s’en est mêlé et Tommy lui a donné un coup de pied et s’est enfui. Quand je n’ai réussi à trouver ni Malefoy ni Tommy dans les gradins, j’ai pensé que peut-être Malefoy voulait lui faire payer le fait d’avoir été humilié devant tout le monde. »

McGonagall ne l’accusa pas d’être obsédé. Elle avait surtout l’air surprise. 

« Mais alors… vous pensez que Drago Malefoy lui a jeté le maléfice ?

— Non, plus maintenant. Malefoy était sur les escaliers quand ils ont bougé. S’il les avait ensorcelés, il les aurait sûrement évités. 

— Non. Vous avez mal compris, Harry. Les escaliers n’étaient pas enchantés ainsi. Si c’était le cas, nous le saurions. La seule façon de les faire bouger était de vraiment les pousser magiquement. Avec un Sortilège Repoussant, par exemple. Très puissant. Cela veut dire qu’il y avait quelqu’un avec vous, caché. 

— Alors… Malefoy était celui qui se tenait au bord du vide. Ce devait être lui la cible. Soit il a vu quelqu’un, soit il l’a aidé à rentrer dans le château et cette personne aura voulu éliminer un témoin.

— Vous pensez qu’il aurait fait rentrer un Mangemort dans l’école ? Je sais qu’il l’a fait par le passé, mais vous avez parlé en sa faveur à son procès. »

Harry sentit l’aiguillon de la culpabilité. Ça avait été l’argument de Malefoy également. Et ce n’était pas faux. 

« Parce que si vous pensez que Drago Malefoy est un danger, ajouta-t-elle, je suis tout à fait prête à le faire renvoyer.

— Non ! protesta Harry aussitôt. Non… Franchement, professeur, je ne sais pas ce qu’il pourrait faire ou pas. Là où on en est, il pourrait partir dans un sens comme dans l’autre. J’ai parlé en sa faveur, comme vous dites, parce que je pensais qu’il méritait qu’on lui laisse une chance, une chance qu’il n’avait pas eue auparavant. Et je pense que même _si_ il avait aidé un Mangemort à rentrer dans le château, ce serait parce qu’il y a été contraint. Il a été entouré par ces gens toute sa vie. Il sait de quoi ils sont capables. Il est possible qu’il ait juste eu peur. Ou qu’on l’ait forcé, qu’on lui ait fait du chantage. Je ne crois pas qu’on devrait le renvoyer ; je crois qu’on devrait _l’aider_. »

McGonagall se frotta les tempes. 

« Est-ce que ce sont vos mots ou ceux de Dumbledore ? »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Les miens ! »

Il jeta un coup d’œil à son portrait mais Dumbledore était ostensiblement absorbé par la contemplation de ses cuticules. 

« Mais bon, je suppose que le Professeur Dumbledore serait d’accord avec moi. 

— En effet. »

McGonagall soupira, mais son regard était plein d’affection. Harry détourna les yeux. Il ne savait pas si cette affection était dirigée vers lui ou s’il lui rappelait juste Dumbledore. Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, ça lui serrait le cœur. 

« Très bien, alors, dit-elle, et Harry osa relever la tête. Je parlerai à Mr Malefoy. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait que ce ne serait pas poli de faire remarquer que Malefoy ne dirait probablement rien. Cela dut se voir sur son visage, cependant, parce que McGonagall ajouta :

« Ça vaut la peine d’essayer. J’ai aussi envoyé un hibou à ces _experts_ à Ste Mangouste pour qu’ils parlent avec Poppy. J’espère qu’une fois qu’ils auront reconnu qu’ils ne peuvent pas plus qu’elle émettre un diagnostique concernant Mr Wright, le Conseil d’Administration sera plus disposé à m’écouter. En attendant… »

McGonagall lui jeta un regard sévère et Harry sut ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire. 

« Je compte sur vous pour être prudent. Nous ne savons pas si la personne qui était ici a obtenu ce qu’elle voulait ou si elle reviendra. Peut-être n’étiez-vous pas la cible cette fois-ci, mais il y a à coup sûr des Mages Noirs en liberté qui aimeraient vous savoir mort. Je préférerais ne pas avoir à dire ça à un élève, mais je suis sûre que vous en avez conscience de toute façon. J’aurais voulu… j’aurais voulu que vous puissiez avoir au moins une année en paix. »

Elle avait vraiment l’air triste. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je m’ennuierais sûrement. »

Son regard était sévère mais sa bouche frémit.

« Allez, ça suffit maintenant, dit-elle. Vous devriez être en train de réviser. Le monde sorcier manque d’Aurors. Mais rappelez-vous que vous n’en êtes pas encore un, d'accord. 

— Je serai prudent, dit Harry. »

Il se leva en souriant. Il hésita un moment mais ne put s’en empêcher :

« Vous savez, Professeur, ce n’était pas la peine de m’envoyer la réponse à votre énigme. Sincèrement. »

McGonagall grogna.

« Mes excuses, Potter, dit-elle solennellement. »

Harry aperçut Dumbledore dont les yeux bleus pétillaient et ajouta avec un sourire :

« Même si je tiens à dire que «  _Amour_  » aurait marché aussi. »

McGonagall pinça les lèvres ; on aurait dit qu’elle essayait de retenir un sourire.

« En ce cas je contrerais en disant que l’amour est une forme de _magie_. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Bien vu. »

Alors qu’il marchait vers la porte il entendit Dumbledore dire :

« Oh, Minerva, je ne savais pas que vous étiez une telle romantique. »

Harry sortit en souriant. Un élève avait été victime d’un maléfice, et c’était quelque chose d’horrible, mais une petite part d’Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir heureux. Et _utile_ , à nouveau. Tandis qu’il descendait les escaliers, il ne put s’empêcher de penser que c’était une bonne chose qu’il soit revenu à Poudlard.

 _Je pourrais bien capturer quelques Mangemorts après tout_.


	3. Patrouilles

**3\. Patrouilles**

La joie inavouable de Harry fut de courte durée. La réalité était bien plus problématique que son plan fantaisiste d’attraper un Mangemort à lui tout seul. 

Le samedi après-midi il se retrouva – bien malgré lui – à prendre le chemin de la classe de Sortilèges suivi de Ron et Hermione. La panique avait déjà gagné Poudlard et Harry craignait que ce qu’il était sur le point de faire ne fasse que la renforcer. Mais il était bien possible que la panique en question soit justifiée, et comme disait Hermione, mieux valait trop de précautions que pas assez.

Ça avait commencé le mercredi. Demelza Robins, qui avait rendez-vous après minuit avec son petit-ami, un Poufsouffle de sixième année, avait été attaquée par une silhouette dissimulée par une cape et une capuche. Heureusement, elle avait seulement été stupéfixée, mais c’est quand elle avait raconté son histoire que les vrais ennuis avaient commencé. Tout à coup, plusieurs autres élèves affirmèrent avoir vu eux aussi quelqu’un de masqué et vêtu d’une cape noire qui rôdait dans le château. Deux élèves dirent l’avoir vu mardi soir, pas loin de l’endroit où Demelza avait été stupéfixée le lendemain. Le jeudi, Jimmy Peaks leur avait dit qu’il avait vu une silhouette encapuchonnée qui courait dans les escaliers. 

« Les mêmes escaliers où quelqu’un a essayé d’assassiner Harry Potter ! s’empressa-t-il de faire remarquer. »

Et puis une autre Poufsouffle raconta qu’elle l’avait vue aussi, un peu plus tôt, alors qu’elle revenait à sa salle commune, et non seulement la personne sous la cape avait levé sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort, mais elle avait pu voir clairement sous sa capuche, et sa bouche dégoulinait de sang. 

Le vendredi, Seamus Finnigan baptisa la silhouette mystérieuse le Vampire des Poufsouffle, et même si la plupart des élèves avaient ri, beaucoup avaient eu l’air terrifié. 

Harry ne se sentait pas spécialement concerné, en tout cas, pas par ça ; ça commençait à plus ressembler à un canular qu’autre chose, mais il préférait ne pas l’ignorer totalement. Surtout depuis qu’Hermione avait fait remarquer qu’il était peu probable qu’un Mangemort se soit introduit dans le château et s’y attarde juste pour pouvoir y rôder la nuit et crier « bouh ! » aux Poufsouffle, mais il était intéressant de noter que la mystérieuse silhouette était le plus souvent signalée près de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, et donc, près des cuisines. Et se faufiler la nuit dans les cuisines pour y voler de la nourriture était exactement le genre de choses qu’une personne vivant en secret à Poudlard serait forcée de faire. Harry ne trouvait pas ça très probable mais, malheureusement, il n’avait pas de moyen de découvrir la vérité, en dehors de camper toute la nuit devant les cuisines. Ce qu’il aurait fait, mais McGonagall avait déjà pris des dispositions pour que les professeurs fassent des patrouilles dans le château, avait dit à Argus Rusard de garder un œil sur la salle commune des Poufsouffle et avait donné l’ordre aux elfes de maison de rester sur leurs gardes. A l’évidence, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Elle fit même un sermon aux portraits, leur demandant de mieux surveiller le château, mais ça avait probablement été une mauvaise idée. Depuis la guerre, les portraits se montraient plutôt paranoïaques et ils voyaient des ombres mystérieuses partout. 

« Saleté de carte ! dit Ron alors qu’ils se rapprochaient de la salle de sortilèges. »

Il le disait beaucoup, et à chaque fois, Harry ressentait un accès de tristesse. Sa bien-aimée Carte des Maraudeurs, qui aurait été plus qu’utile vu la situation, était apparemment cassée. Il était devenu difficile de l’activer, et même quand on y arrivait et que l’encre se propageait pour dessiner le plan de Poudlard, la carte était incomplète et imprécise. Des sections entières du château avaient été effacées et les points censées censés donner le nom des élèves étaient rares ou carrément invisibles. 

Ron avait suggéré que quelqu’un lui avait peut-être jeté un sort, vu qu’elle avait l’air de fonctionner encore bien le dimanche quand Harry l’avait utilisé pour trouver Malefoy après l’incident dans les escaliers.

« Queudver savait pour la Carte, avait-il dit, peut-être qu’il l’a dit à une de ses connaissances et ils ont fait ce qu’il fallait pour pas que tu voies qu’ils étaient rentrés dans le château. »

Mais Harry ne voyait pas comment quelqu’un aurait pu jeter un sort à la Carte alors qu’elle était au fond de sa malle, dans la tour des Gryffondor. Et pourquoi ils n’auraient pas plutôt choisi de la détruire ou de la voler au lieu de la rendre _partiellement_ inopérante.

« Pour te rendre dingue ! » avait proposé Ron avant de rire et d’admettre qu’il leur fallait une autre théorie. 

Hermione en avait une qui semblait plus cohérente. Le château avait connu de lourdes destructions. Des sections entières avaient été réduites en miette et avaient dû être reconstruites.

« Peut-être que la Carte ne sait plus où elle en est. Peut-être qu’elle a besoin d’être… mise à jour. »

Harry n’était pas parfaitement convaincu par cette théorie non plus. Elle n’expliquait toujours pas pourquoi la Carte avait apparemment marché correctement dimanche. Il était vrai cependant que Harry s’était seulement concentré sur l’étiquette de Malefoy. Peut-être qu’elle montrait déjà des signes de faiblesse et qu’il ne s’en était simplement pas rendu compte. Mais la Carte avait réussi à se mettre à jour toute seule par le passé sans problème : elle montrait toujours l’état de Poudlard au moment même, prenant en compte les classes qui changeaient et les escaliers qui se baladaient. 

« Mais c’est différent, avait dit Hermione. La Carte ne connait que ce que ton père et ses amis savaient. La Bataille et les réparations qui ont suivi sont de nouvelles données dont la Carte ne sait rien. »

Au final, Harry avait reconnu sa défaite et amené la Carte au Professeur Flitwick qui en avait été absolument ravi. Il avait promis d’essayer de la réparer et de n’en parler à personne. Toutefois, il avait souligné qu’il serait peut-être plus facile de faire une nouvelle carte que de réparer celle-ci. Harry aurait préféré faire réparer celle de son père, mais il était prêt à prendre ce qu’on lui proposait. Il avait suggéré à Flitwick de parler avec George Weasley, puisque c’était lui et Fred qui avaient découvert comment se servir de la Carte à la base. Harry avait eu peur que Flitwick ne se sente insulté qu’on lui suggère de rechercher de l’aide, mais le petit professeur avait été charmé par l’idée.

« Tellement de talent, ces deux-là », avait-il dit, non sans tristesse. 

Ne plus pouvoir utiliser la Carte était un coup dur. Harry se sentait aveugle. Il avait compté dessus pour trouver Malefoy, ce qui s’était révélé difficile puisque Malefoy l’évitait. La seule solution qu’il voyait était d’empoigner Malefoy par le col, de l’attacher, de le traîner quelque part et de l’interroger jusqu’à ce qu’il avoue tout ce qu’il savait. C’était une idée marrante et Harry se fit des films là-dessus plusieurs fois, mais au final il conclut que c’était le genre de trucs que Malefoy ferait et il ne voulait pas s’abaisser à son niveau. McGonagall l’avait interrogé comme prévu, mais la seule chose que Malefoy avait avouée était que Harry Potter le harcelait et que s’il n’arrêtait pas il porterait plainte. 

Tout ça faisait que Harry n’avait pas avancé d’un pouce. Tommy Wright était toujours à l’infirmerie, et son état ne montrait aucun signe d’amélioration, même si les Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste l’avaient bourré de potions. Le seul point positif, c’est que son état ne s’était pas détérioré non plus. Cela dit, Mme Pomfresh se plaisait à répéter que trouver la personne qui avait lancé le maléfice était le meilleur moyen de l’aider à guérir. 

Harry stoppa net devant la classe de Sortilèges, si bien que Hermione manqua le percuter.

« C’est une idée débile, se plaignit-il. Et si tout ce que je fais c’est créer encore plus de panique inutile ?

— On en a déjà parlé, Harry. Un élève a reçu un maléfice. Ce n’est pas inutile, c’est de la précaution. Franchement, on aurait dû faire ça dès qu’on est revenu au château cette année. Ce n’est pas fini, tu l’as dit toi-même. Pas tant qu’il y a encore des Mangemorts en liberté. »

Harry se retourna pour la regarder. Quelque chose sur son visage dut lui montrer qu’il n’était toujours pas convaincu car elle ajouta :

« Tu ne peux pas attendre que Flitwick répare ta Carte ; ça, ça va être ta carte. »

Harry reporta son regard vers la porte, soupira et saisit la poignée. _Peut-être que la salle sera vide._

Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Elle était remplie. Harry fut si surpris qu’il s’arrêta net sur le seuil. Ron le poussa un peu et Harry se dépêcha de rentrer, découvrant des visages familiers. Tous les membres de l’Armée de Dumbledore qui étaient encore à Poudlard étaient là, sauf Zacharias Smith, mais c’était assez normal. Dennis Crivey n’était pas là, par contre ; ses parents ne l’avaient pas autorisé à revenir à Poudlard après avoir perdu Colin dans la Bataille. Mais tous les autres étaient là ; Harry parvenait à peine à y croire. Il avait insisté pour qu’Hermione utilise son Gallion enchanté plutôt que d’envoyer des messages par hibou ou de le faire oralement ; après tout, ce n’était pas la peine de faire ça furtivement cette année, mais Harry avait secrètement espéré que personne ne remarquerait que le Gallion avait été activé, ce qui ruinerait complètement l’idée d’Hermione. Mais peut-être qu’Hermione avait envoyé des hiboux sans lui dire. Même Lavande était là, alors que Harry avait été certain qu’elle ne viendrait pas, vu qu’elle passait son temps à éviter tout le monde. Elle était néanmoins assise à l’autre bout de la classe, très loin de Parvati et son petit ami, Anthony Goldstein. Heureusement, Parvati ne pleurait pas aujourd’hui. Elle avait même l’air plutôt satisfaite. 

Ron et Hermione se trouvèrent deux chaises libres et s’assirent avec les autres, laissant Harry tout seul près du bureau du professeur. _Traîtres_ , fulmina Harry. Il se força à sourire, cependant, et dit :

« Merci d’être venus.

— Est-ce qu’on est là pour le Vampire de Poufsouffle ? » demanda aussitôt Seamus.

Dans la pièce, on se mit à rire, à protester, et à poser tout un tas de questions :

« Est-ce que quelqu’un a été attaqué ? »

« Est-ce qu’on a essayé de te tuer à nouveau ? »

« Est-ce que Voldemort est de retour ? »

Ron et Hermione étaient les seuls à rester silencieux. Hermione regardait Harry avec l’air d’attendre quelque chose.  
Il grimaça et sortit sa baguette. Il agita son poignet et une forte détonation retentit dans la pièce. Tout le monde sursauta et se tut aussitôt. 

_Ne t’excuse pas ou ils vont recommencer aussi sec_ , se morigéna Harry alors qu’il allait presque dire « désolé ».

« Voldemort n’est pas revenu et ne reviendra pas. Et je doute fortement qu’il y ait un vampire à Poudlard. 

— Je t’avais _dit_ qu’il n’y avait pas de vampire, déclara Susan Bones à Ernie McMillan. »

Elle considérait clairement que la parole de Harry réglait la question. Harry entendit Ron ricaner. 

« Mais y a quelque chose qui se passe, intervint Dean Thomas. Tu ne nous as pas appelés ici pour qu’on s’échange des recettes de cuisine.

— Ça me plairait d’échanger des recettes de cuisine, dit Luna. Mais j’aimerais bien aussi apprendre à planter un pieu dans un vampire.

— Quoi ? s’écria Lavande », l’air très inquiète. 

Harry aurait préféré qu’elle ne vienne pas. Parler de Mangemorts et d’intrus dans Poudlard ne ferait que la perturber davantage. _C’est une Gryffondor_ , se rappela-t-il. _Elle va s’en sortir_. 

« On ne va pas empaler de vampires, dit Harry. Ils ont des droits, vous savez ? Mais si Dean a des recettes de gâteaux à nous donner, je veux bien. »

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à rire et Dean fit la moue.

« Mais tu as raison, lui dit-il. Il se passe quelque chose. »

Tout le monde le regardait maintenant, et ils faisaient silence.

« Quelqu’un a jeté un sort de haute magie noire à Tommy Wright et a apparemment essayé de me tuer. »

 _Attention maintenant_. Il était déterminé à ne pas leur parler de Malefoy. Dire à un groupe d’élèves que Malefoy était peut-être impliqué d’une façon ou d’une autre ne l’aiderait pas. L’un d’eux risquait de finir par balancer un maléfice à Malefoy et c’était la dernière chose que Harry voulait. Il avait fait part de ses doutes à Ron et Hermione, mais il ne comptait pas en parler à quiconque d’autre. 

« McGonagall pense qu’un élève n’aurait pas pu jeter ce maléfice. Nous pensons qu’un Mangemort a réussi à pénétrer dans le château dimanche. »

Parvati eut un petit hoquet.

« C’est pire qu’un vampire, dit Neville.

— En effet, acquiesça Harry. Nous ne savons pas ce qu’il veut…

— Te faire la peau ! dit Seamus.

— Peut-être. Il est aussi possible que Tommy ait été la véritable cible. Son grand-père est un membre important du Magenmagot et un ennemi acharné des Mangemorts. Peut-être qu’ils ont voulu lui faire peur. Nous ne pouvons en être certains. Ce que nous savons, c’est que si quelqu’un a réussi à rentrer dans le château une fois, ça peut recommencer.

— Je crois que j’aimais mieux l’idée des recettes de cuisine, dit Hannah d’une voix faible. »

Neville avait l’air inquiet.

« Tu es vraiment sérieux, hein ?

— Oui, dit Harry. Et il y a plus. »

Il détestait avoir à leur dire ça. Ce n’était qu’une rumeur, qui leur était arrivée la veille par Aberforth Dumbledore.

« Apparemment, les Carrow ont été vus du côté de Pré-au-Lard, hier. »

Le silence était assourdissant. Les élèves de Poudlard ne pouvaient pas avoir oublié les Carrow. Les tortures qu’ils leur avaient infligées l’année précédente causaient toujours des cauchemars à beaucoup d’entre eux.

« Et moi qui croyais que tout le monde paniquait sans raison. »

La voix de Neville était à peine un murmure.

« Ce n’est qu’une rumeur, se hâta de préciser Harry. »

 _Mais une rumeur préoccupante_. 

« Un sorcier prétend les avoir vus tous les deux. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu’un aurait pris un peu trop d’hydromel et raconterait des salades. »

Quelques élèves reprirent des couleurs. 

« Quant aux élèves de Poudlard qui paniquent sans raison, dit Harry, c’est _ça_ le problème. Les gens ne paniquent pas, ils sont juste en manque de _ragots_. Personne ne prend vraiment ça au sérieux. S’il y a une chose qui me surprend dans cette histoire, c’est de voir autant d’élèves se balader tranquillement dans Poudlard après minuit. Et ça, c’est après que des gens aient prétendu que Voldemort était revenu pour me faire la peau et qu’il y avait un vampire qui s’en prenait aux élèves. Apparemment, rien de tout cela n’empêche les gens de se balader la nuit. 

« Oui, bon, mais tu sais bien _pourquoi_ , non ? demanda Parvati.

— Ah bon ?

— La guerre est finie, vieux, sourit Seamus. Il y a de l’amour dans l’air.

— Je vois. »

Donc les gens sortaient en cachette pour se rouler des pelles dans des coins sombres, et tant pis pour Voldemort, les vampires et les Mangemorts. 

« Eh bien, c’est pas fini. Tout le monde a l’air de penser qu’on est en sécurité, maintenant, et j’aimerais que ce soit vrai, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Il n’y a qu’à regarder Tommy Wright.

— Donc on chasse les Mangemorts ? demanda Neville avec un grand sourire. J’en suis ! »

Des murmures d’assentiment et des « moi aussi ! » retentirent dans la pièce. 

« Non, dit Harry même s’il était heureux de voir tant de visages résolus. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous demander de chasser les élèves, pas les Mangemorts. »

Luna fit la moue.

« Ça a l’air beaucoup plus dur que de chasser des Mangemorts. »

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire. 

« Oui, ça le sera probablement. 

— Attends ! »

Hannah avait l’air perturbée.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

— Ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’ai besoin de vous pour m’aider à garder les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives après le couvre-feu. Apparemment, les préfets ne prennent pas ça assez au sérieux non plus. 

— Et comment on est censé faire ça ? »

Neville avait eu l’air beaucoup plus courageux quand il avait suggéré de partir à la chasse au Mangemort. Harry comprenait. 

« Mettre des protections supplémentaires sur les portes des salles communes, dit-il. Surveiller les dortoirs, compter les élèves. On est pas mal, ici. Assez pour garder un œil sur tout le monde dans nos Maisons. Il faut juste qu’on se rappelle combien d’élèves il y a dans chaque année. Si on se divise ça entre nous…

— Attends ! dit à nouveau Hannah, clairement affolée maintenant. Mais… bon, disons qu’on fait ça. On met des sortilèges et on compte les étudiants et on réalise qu’il en manque. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? 

— On fait des équipes et on va les chercher. »

Cette déclaration valut à Harry des regards de travers. 

« Et quand on les trouve. On est censé les ramener par la peau du cou ?

— S’il le faut.

— Mais, Harry, dit Seamus lentement, comme s’il parlait à un enfant. Tu veux qu’on se faufile dehors la nuit, qu’on trouve des couples et qu’on les ramène dans leurs salles communes ? Putain ! Tu pourrais aussi bien nous appeler l’Armée des Casse-Couilles. »

La salle explosa de rire. Harry eut du mal à garder un visage sérieux. 

« Si tu veux, dit-il. »

Il aperçut Ginny qui levait la main. 

« Oui ? »

Les rires s’éteignaient.

« Je n’ai pas de problème avec l’idée de faire la chasse aux élèves et de les ramener où tu veux, assura-t-elle. Mais… heu, est-ce que ça ne fait pas de nous également des élèves qui ne respectent pas le couvre-feu ? Je veux dire, on n’a aucune autorité. Les autres élèves ne sont pas obligés de nous écouter. On n’est pas des préfets. On sera juste… des tyrans. Et les autres pourront se plaindre de nous.

— Bien vu ! » dit Seamus. 

Il n’était visiblement pas enchanté par le plan d’Harry. 

« Tout ce que je vous ai dit aujourd’hui, McGonagall le dira aux préfets demain. On en a discuté ensemble ; c’est elle qui veut des règles plus strictes. J’ai proposé de vous faire participer. »

Harry leur sourit. « Et elle est d’accord ? » demanda Neville juste comme Hannah disait « Ben tu aurais pu commencer par ça. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. 

« Elle le sera, dit Harry. Je pense que j’ai été plutôt convaincant. 

— Tu penses, hein. »

Seamus n’avait toujours pas l’air convaincu, visiblement pas pressé de devenir un Casse-Couilles. 

« Ecoutez, dit Harry. Ça va être chiant et ça ne va pas vous rendre populaire auprès des autres élèves. Et franchement, il y a des chances pour que la personne qui a jeté un maléfice à Tommy soit partie depuis longtemps et ne revienne jamais. Et les Carrow… qui sait s’ils étaient vraiment à Pré-au-Lard ou pas ? Mais, s’il y a la moindre chance qu’un autre élève soit blessé à nouveau, à vous de me dire si ça vaut pas le coup de faire ça. Vous avez protégé Poudlard par le passé, vous pouvez le faire à nouveau. Un jour, on pourra peut-être se laisser aller. Mais pas _maintenant_. Et je crois que c’est précisément ce qu’on a tous fait. Trop tôt. »

Anthony Goldstein leva la main. Parvati eut l’air bizarrement agacée par ça. Anthony fit un grand sourire à Harry.

« On aura des privilèges de préfet, non ? On est officiels, maintenant. Je vois pas de problème avec ça. »

Parvati répondit avant que Harry ne puisse le faire. 

« Bah, oui, mais je suis sûre que ça veut pas dire qu’on peut se balader et balancer des sorts à tous les gens qu’on croise. »

Anthony protesta en disant que ce n’était pas ce qu’il suggérait mais Harry couvrit sa voix :

« Bien sûr que non ! On aura le droit d’être hors de nos salles communes jusque onze heures, mais pas seuls. Vous devez avoir un partenaire. Vous pourrez remplir des rapports sur les étudiants qui refusent d’obéir et ils perdront des points ou auront une retenue. Cela vous donnera de l’autorité, mais vous ne devez pas utiliser la force. S’il y a un problème, allez chercher un professeur pour qu’il s’en occupe.

— Des Casse-Couilles et des rapporteurs, déplora Seamus.

— Seamus, dit Harry avec irritation. Tu n’es pas obligé de le faire. 

— J’ai pas dit que je le ferais pas, se dépêcha de répondre Seamus. C’est juste que ça ne me plaît pas.

— Bien. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus. »

Harry jeta un regard à Anthony.

« S’il vous plaît, rappelez-vous que nous sommes là pour _protéger_ les élèves. Enfin, si vous êtes d’accord pour faire ça. »

Personne ne broncha et Harry ajouta :

« C’était une question. »

Ron et Hermione levèrent la main et bientôt tout le monde suivit leur exemple. Harry respira un peu mieux.

« Parfait ! On va pouvoir établir un emploi du temps maintenant. Et Hermione voulait modifier les Gallions. »

Hermione se dépêcha de prendre un morceau de parchemin et sa baguette.

« Oui, dit-elle. Si vous voulez bien tous me donner vos Gallions, merci. Je vais les enchanter pour que nous puissions envoyer des messages à une personne en particulier, et pas juste à tout le groupe. Et j’ai déjà fait un schéma, attribuant un groupe d’élèves à chaque membre. Par exemple, quelqu’un peut s’occuper des garçons de première et deuxième année, et quelqu’un d’autre…

« Désolé, Hermione, dit Neville, mais je voulais juste demander… »

Il regarda Harry.

« Et Malefoy ? »

Harry se raidit.

« Quoi, Malefoy ? 

— Et bien, on l’a tous vu se battre avec ce gamin, et ensuite…

— Drago Malefoy n’a rien à voir avec ça », dit Harry brusquement. 

Il n’avait vraiment pas besoin que tout le monde se mette contre Malefoy et commence à le harceler. 

« Il était avec moi sur les escaliers quand ils ont bougé. Il a failli y passer. Ce qui me rappelle… »

Harry souhaitait changer de sujet le plus vite possible.

« On est aussi là pour protéger les élèves de _Serpentard_. Les protéger, pas leur extorquer des points. »

A part Ginny et Luna, ils étaient tous là pour les classes préparatoires aux ASPICs, et de ce fait ne pouvaient pas gagner ou perdre de points, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’ils se moquaient de qui gagnerait la coupe.

Quelques personnes eurent l’air indignées, comme si elles étaient vexées par la leçon de morale de Harry, ou peut-être qu’elles étaient déçues. _On risque d’avoir un problème, là_. 

« Mais qui se chargera de les compter ? demanda Parvati. Je veux dire, on a personne de Serpentard ici. »

Harry remarqua que Lavande jeta un regard aigu à Parvati. Son petit ami, Anthony, ne semblait pas non plus ravi qu’elle s’inquiète pour les Serpentard. 

« Ils ont des préfets, lui rappela Harry. Il faudra faire avec. »

 _Pour maintenant_.   
Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans problème, même si Hermione faillit les tuer d’ennui avec ses graphiques. Une autre personne fit remarquer que Tommy avait été attaqué en plein jour mais Harry souligna que l’école était presque vide à cause du match au moment où c’était arrivé. Il admit cependant qu’ils devraient garder l’œil ouvert et surveiller les traînards pendant la journée aussi. 

En dépit du fait qu’il était heureux que ses amis aient accepté de surveiller le château, les plaintes de Seamus lui laissaient un goût amer. C’était _injuste_ qu’ils soient forcés de réduire à néant les petits moments de bonheur des élèves de Poudlard et de régenter leur temps libre, mais ils étaient tellement inconscients du danger. 

_Comme tu l’as été_ lui rappela une petite voix. Et c’était vrai, mais penser à un élève de première année qui aujourd’hui rôderait dans le château à essayer d’attraper des Mangemorts ou de trouver un Basilic ou de tenter le destin d’une façon ou d’une autre lui faisait horreur. Harry aurait détesté avoir une armée d’élèves plus âgés essayant de l’arrêter à chaque tournant. Et il les aurait encore plus détestés s’ils avaient essayé de l’empêcher de passer du temps avec sa petite amie. 

Mais ce n’était pas à lui de décider de ces choses, à l’époque. Il n’était pas responsable, même si ça lui avait plu de penser qu’il l’était. Mais maintenant… _En y retournant, tu pourras faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'âmes mutilées, moins de familles déchirées. Si cela en vaut la peine à tes yeux, alors disons-nous au revoir pour l'instant._ C’était ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il avait dit à Harry qu’il avait le choix. Et Harry avait fait son choix. Il était revenu. Il était revenu et avait vaincu Voldemort et avait sauvé des vies. Il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter maintenant. C’était pour ça qu’il était revenu. _Il est important de se battre, et de se battre encore, et de continuer à se battre, car c’est la seule manière de garder le mal à distance, même s’il ne sera jamais totalement éradiqué._ Et c’était ce que Harry comptait faire. Après tout ce qui s’était passé, si un élève de Poudlard perdait la vie et que Harry ne faisait _rien_ , il aurait aussi bien pu rester à la gare de King’s Cross.

Une heure plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Neville s’attarda en arrière pour discuter avec Hannah puis pressa le pas pour les rattraper. Hermione sourit largement quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

« Quelqu’un ici a l’air heureux. »

Neville toussa pour se donner une contenance

« Heu, oui. »

Il baissa la voix.

« Elle est plutôt _géniale_. Vous savez que j’ai trouvé un Voltiflor – avec une fleur bleue ! – sur ma table de nuit l’autre jour ? Ça fait une éternité que j’en voulais un. Ils sont très rares. Hannah a dû me l’envoyer. Elle dit que non, mais c’est la seule à qui j’en ai parlé. »

Il eut un soupir heureux. 

« Géniale ! »

Et puis il fronça les sourcils en regardant devant eux.

« Oh, Lavande est là. C’est ma partenaire. Je ferais mieux de la rattraper pour organiser la patrouille de ce soir. »

Il fit quelques pas en avant et puis s’arrêta d’un coup.

« Harry, dit-il sérieusement, on ne laissera personne être blessé.

— Heu, ok. Merci. »

Neville hocha la tête, donna une tape dans le dos de Harry, et partit en courant.

« Hé ben, quelqu’un ici est hyperactif », commenta Hermione. 

Harry hocha la tête, suivant Neville du regard. Il y avait _vraiment_ de l’amour dans l’air.

oOo

Les choses se passèrent étonnamment bien dans les jours qui suivirent. Les Carrow n’avaient pas pénétré dans le château et ne furent pas signalés à nouveau, pas plus que le Vampire des Poufsouffle. Ou du moins, les signalements du vampires vampire n’étaient absolument pas crédibles. Dès que quelqu’un prétendait avoir vu une silhouette sombre avec du sang autour de la bouche, Harry savait qu’il ne devait pas croire à ce témoignage. 

L’A.D. trouvait sans difficulté les élèves qui rôdaient, et ceux-ci ne protestaient pas quand on les ramenait à leurs salles communes. Hermione en profita pour faire remarquer qu’ils s’en sortaient mieux que tous les préfets réunis. Neville en particulier s’était montré plein de ressources et avait trouvé des élèves qui se cachaient dans les lieux les plus improbables. 

Harry était plutôt content. L’Armée de Dumbledore avait pris les choses au sérieux, et la plupart des élèves aussi, une fois que la Directrice avait demandé à tout le monde d’être prudent durant le dîner, dimanche. 

Le seul problème était les Serpentard. Alors qu’ils avaient semblé calmes avant que l’Armée de Dumbledore ne commence à faire des patrouilles, il fut évident dès la première nuit qu’ils essayaient de saboter leur projet. Les préfets de Serpentard déclaraient faire leurs rondes et ne pas trouver d’élèves dehors, mais l’A.D en trouvait un nombre alarmant hors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu. Quand on les trouvait, ils retournaient à leur salle commune sans résistance, mais à peine un quart d’heure après, ils se trouvaient autre part dans le château, obligeant les membres de l’A.D à les ramener à leur dortoir une fois de plus.

Curieusement, personne n’avait encore trouvé Drago Malefoy dehors après le couvre-feu. Si les Serpentard s’étaient organisés entre eux pour donner du fil à retordre à l’A.D, Malefoy ne semblait pas faire partie du plan. 

Harry pensait que Harper, l’Attrapeur des Serpentard, n’était pas non plus inclus dans leur plan de sabotage. Depuis qu’il s’était remis de son accident, il avait une tendance à vagabonder n’importe où. Parfois, il semblait complètement perdu, à regarder dans le vide et à apparaître partout dans l’école dans des endroits inattendus. Une fois, ils l’avaient même trouvé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et personne, Harper y compris, n’avait pu expliquer comment il était arrivé là. Plusieurs personnes soutenaient que Harper faisait semblant et qu’il voulait les assassiner dans leur sommeil. Ses parents étaient des Mages noirs, après tout, des partisans de Voldemort, affirmait Seamus. Harry ne savait pas si c’était vrai, mais même les préfets de Serpentard semblaient exaspérés par le comportement de Harper, et ils avaient commencé à faire des rapports sur ses disparitions. Pomfresh leur avait dit que son cerveau avait subi un traumatisme mais qu’il finirait par récupérer totalement. 

Les Serpentard perdaient énormément de points, et Harry espérait qu’ils finiraient par laisser tomber bientôt. Il avait une autre idée pour entraver leur comportement malveillant, mais il n’osait pas trop la proposer.

Jeudi matin, la neige recouvrit les pelouses de Poudlard sans que cela soit attendu, et mit tout le monde de bonne humeur, même si le match à venir entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle causait une certaine appréhension. Quelqu’un avait jeté un maléfice à l’Attrapeuse des Poufsouffle, Jane Bradshaw, transformant ses pieds en gelée. Elle était toujours à l’infirmerie. Les professeurs craignaient que ce ne soit un mauvais présage, et que ce match également ne se termine mal. 

Hannah avait éclaté en sanglots quand elle avait appris pour Jane, répétant qu’elle avait échoué à protéger les élèves de Poufsouffle comme promis. Mais Neville, ainsi que Harry, avait fait remarquer que si leur but était d’empêcher les élèves de se jeter des sorts entre eux, ils pouvaient aussi bien confisquer les baguettes de tout le monde. 

Cela dit, Harry avait dû admettre après l’incident que si un Mangemort pénétrait dans le château avec l’intention de blesser quelqu’un, il y réussirait facilement. Sa seule consolation était de se dire que le Mangemort en question n’oserait pas attaquer en plein jour, alors que le château fourmillait d’élèves et de professeurs. Alors qu’un élève qui jetait un maléfice, lui, pouvait sans problème se perdre dans la foule après son méfait. 

En ce vendredi après-midi, Harry était assis seul dans l’un des fauteuils confortables près du feu. Ron et Hermione étaient partis réviser à la bibliothèque, ce qui voulait dire qu’ils étaient quelque part à s’embrasser, parce que Ron avait eu l’air bien trop content en disant au-revoir à Harry. Il en profitait pour regarder sans le voir son essai de Potions et déplorer son manque d’enthousiasme pour cette matière. 

Le portrait s’ouvrit d’un coup, et Harry releva la tête, espérant une distraction. Ginny rentra à l’intérieur et sourit quand elle le vit. 

« Tu n’as pas cours ? demanda Harry quand elle s’assit sur le fauteuil à côté du sien. 

— Un terrible saignement de nez. »

Ginny poussa un soupir théâtral.

« J’ai dû me précipiter à l’infirmerie. »

Harry sourit largement. Les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux n’avaient perdu ni en popularité ni en utilité. Ginny jeta un coup d’œil à son essayessai.

« Beurk. Potions. C’est de là que je me suis enfuie. »

Elle se leva.

« Je ferais mieux de faire un truc productif à la place. Une sieste, par exemple. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et s’ordonna de se taire. Ginny lui tournait déjà le dos quand il dit :

« Attends ! »

Elle le regarda avec curiosité, le visage lumineux.

« Heu, je voulais juste… commença Harry. »

Il perdit rapidement son courage. Au lieu de lui demander ce qu’il voulait il dit :

« Je pensais qu’on pourrait aller dehors, faire un peu de Quidditch. Je meurs d’ennui ici. »

Si Ginny fut surprise par la proposition, elle ne le montra pas.

« Vaut mieux pas. Si quelqu’un me voit ?

— Ah oui. C’est vrai.

— Une prochaine fois. »

Elle sourit et fit un pas en arrière.

« Attends ! »

Elle s’interrompit à nouveau, se mordant la lèvre.

« Oui ? »

Harry s’arma de courage.

« Est-ce que… Ginny, est-ce que ça va, nous deux ? »

Elle hésita. 

« Bien sûr que ça va, Harry. »

C’était dur de la croire.

« Tu m’ _évites_. Depuis des mois maintenant. »

Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l’air accusateur. C’était lui qui avait mis fin à leur relation. Elle avait le droit de l’éviter. Mais savoir ça n’aidait pas des masses. Elle lui manquait. La façon dont elle le réconfortait avec des paroles douces et aussi ses coups dans l’épaule et ses regards mauvais quand il faisait l’idiot lui manquaient. 

Ginny enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et donna un coup de pied dans le tapis, lui rappelant fortement Ron. Elle se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil avec un soupir. 

« Ça va, Harry, ça va. Ou ça ira. J’ai juste… »

Elle lui offrit un regard franc. 

« C’est fini. Je le sais. Et j’ai laissé tomber. Pour de bon cette fois. »

Elle baissa la voix.

« C’est juste plus facile de s’en rappeler quand t’es pas dans les parages. »

L’estomac de Harry se tordit.

« Oh. Bien sûr. D’accord. »

Il aurait voulu pouvoir arranger les choses, mais il avait essayé ça par le passé et ça n’avait pas marché. Sa relation avec Ginny avait commencé comme des étincelles flamboyantes. Harry avait été plein d’espoir. Mais après, d’une façon ou d’une autre, les étincelles étaient mortes. Ça c’était transformé en une couverture bien épaisse dans laquelle vous pouviez vous enrouler et vous sentir bien et en sécurité, mais qui n’était jamais assez chaude. Il n’y avait pas de feu pour rougir ses joues et l’embraser jusqu’aux orteils. Harry s’était dit que c’était suffisant, que c’était mieux que rien, mais ensuite il avait réalisé que Ginny méritait mieux. Elle méritait le feu, elle aussi. 

Bien sûr, ça avait été une erreur de dire ça à Ginny. Surtout la partie sur elle qui était une couverture. Et aussi de lui dire qu’elle méritait mieux. 

« Si _tu_ veux rompre avec moi, Harry, alors romps avec moi, avait-elle dit. Mais je t’interdis d’ _oser_ me dire que c’est pour mon bien. _Je_ décide de ce qui est bon pour moi. »

Les semaines après leur rupture avaient été difficiles. Au moins, elle lui parlait de nouveau, et était gentille même si distante. Ça aurait dû être assez. Plus qu’il n’aurait été en droit de l’espérer. 

Tout à coup, Ginny lui donna un coup dans le genou, si fort que Harry craignit qu’elle n’ait démoli sa rotule. Il la regarda avec surprise. Elle était debout. 

« Bon sang, Harry, tu t’entraînes devant ton miroir tous les jours à faire ce regard de chiot battu ? Viens, alors. On va jouer au Quidditch.

— Heu, c’est bon. Vraiment. »

Harry se frotta le genou.

« Je pensais juste… Ça n’a pas d’importance. »

Ginny croisa les bras et tapa du pied avec impatience. 

« Non. Tu l’as demandé. Maintenant on va jouer au Quidditch. Tu gardes les buts et moi je te jette des Souaffles dessus.

— Tu veux dire dans les buts. Tu jettes des Souaffles dans les buts. 

— Tu crois ? »

Harry secoua la tête et se leva. Ginny visait très bien, ce qui voulait dire que si elle voulait mettre le Souaffle dans la tête d’Harry, c’était là qu’il atterrirait. Néanmoins, c’était toujours mieux que de fixer son devoir de Potions. 

Ils prirent leurs capes et leurs balais et sortirent. La conversation tourna autour du Quidditch et du match du lendemain, et Harry oublia vite ses pensées moroses. 

Quand ils ouvrirent la grande porte, en plus de l’air froid et de la neige, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy. des Des flocons de neige fondaient dans ses cheveux blonds, balayés par le vent, à peine visibles dans les mèches pâles. Ses joues étaient colorées, ses lèvres rouges, et sa moue prononcée. Il marmonna un juron et se fraya un passage entre eux, bousculant Ginny et la faisant presque tomber en arrière. Ginny leva un sourcil perplexe en le regardant s’éloigner. 

« Je crois qu’il commence à bien nous aimer.

— Clairement. Il a même touché nos vêtements.

— Nos sales vêtements de traîtres à nos sangs. »

Avec un rire, ils sortirent dans le froid. Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander ce que Malefoy faisait dehors. Il avait volé, à l’évidence, mais le fait qu’il ait été seul était intéressant. Cela dit, maintenant que Harry y pensait, Malefoy était seul la plupart du temps. 

Le paysage dehors était beau, tout était blanc et tranquille, avec la neige vierge qui recouvrait les rochers et la vieille herbe jaune. Harry oublia tout ce qui concernait Malefoy et les élèves attaqués quand il prit son envol. _Je devrais voler plus souvent_. Il se promit de le faire. Tout avait l’air plus petit vu d’en haut : le château, le lac, ses soucis. 

Ginny et lui passèrent le reste de l’après-midi à jouer au Quidditch et à faire des courses autour du terrain. Ginny ne lui avait pas lancé de Souaffle dans la tête, mais elle avait marqué plus de buts qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il y avait eu un moment gênant quand il avait dit « Bon sang, il fait froid ! » et qu’elle avait répondu « tu voudrais bien une couverture, là, hein ? » et puis un Souaffle l’avait atteint en pleine poitrine et lui avait coupé le souffle. 

Mais tandis qu’ils reprenaient le chemin du château, épuisés et gelé, Ginny avait l’air beaucoup plus heureuse et détendue. 

Ils manquèrent le dîner, mais Hermione avait des sandwichs pour eux quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune. 

« On est passé par les cuisines, dit Hermione. Et j’en ai profité pour demander aux elfes s’ils avaient remarqué quelque chose d’étrange. Comme de la nourriture qui disparaîtrait, ce genre de choses.

— Je croyais qu’on n’avait plus de nouvelles du Vampire de Poufsouffle, dit Ginny.

— Moui, mais bon, j’ai pensé que ça ferait pas de mal de demander.

— Et ? intervint Harry.

— Si de la nourriture a disparu, ils ne l’ont pas remarqué. Mais ils m’ont parlé d’autre chose. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et regarda Ron. 

« Vas-y, dis-lui. »

Harry retint sa respiration. 

« Et bien, heu, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, mais… ils disent qu’ils ont généralement du mal à nettoyer et ranger les salles, particulièrement la salle des trophées, parce que Peeves vient tout le temps et fiche le bordel. Mais dernièrement, ça a arrêté de se produire. Et c’est là que j’ai, que nous avons réfléchi, et on a parlé à pas mal d’élèves et de fantômes et… personne n’a vu Peeves depuis un moment. Et ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. C’est comme s’il avait… disparu.

— Peeves ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? Que quelqu’un l’a enlevé ? Détruit ? Personne n’est capable de se débarrasser de Peeves. Même Dumbledore ne le pouvait pas. 

— Je sais, dit Hermione. Mais avec l’Armée de Dumbledore qui parcourt tous les couloirs chaque nuit, on aurait dû le voir. Ou les fantômes ! Sir Nicholas garde toujours un œil sur lui, et le Baron Sanglant aussi. Mais ils ne l’ont pas vu non plus.

— C’est… »

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Peeves faisait partie de l’école. Il était indestructible. Enervant et carrément insupportable, mais toujours fidèle à Poudlard. Il s’était battu à leurs côtés lors de la bataille. 

« …perturbant. 

— Vraiment ? grimaça Ron. Je ne l’ai jamais vraiment aimé, je dois dire.

— Oui, personne ne l’aimait, mais ce n’est pas le problème, dit Hermione. Il est à Poudlard depuis que l’école a été fondée. Comment a-t-il pu disparaître comme ça ?

— Peut-être qu’il va revenir, dit Ginny. Peut-être que quelqu’un lui a piqué son chapeau et qu’il boude.

— Peut-être », dit Harry. 

Mais cette nuit-là, il n’arriva pas à dormir. Tellement de choses familières avaient disparu. La Salle sur Demande, la Carte, et maintenant Peeves. Harry se retourna dans son lit, ses pensées tournant en boucle jusqu’à ce qu’il bascule finalement dans un sommeil agité.


End file.
